Lie About Us
by lita rocks LbC
Summary: Two unsuspected individuals are in love. They're together... secretly, but also have to share one another with other people. How do they cope? Joannie/Oliver. Liley & Jolly. FEMMESLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or anything/anyone you recognize in this story. If I did, this show would NOT be on the Disney Channel.**

**A/N: I don't know where I got the idea of this story, it just popped into my head one day. This is a femmeslash story, so if you don't like that kind of stuff click on the back button. This is also going to be my first Hannah Montana fanfic, so read and review please. I'd really like to know if I should continue or not.**

**CHAPTER 1**

I couldn't take it anymore, the sight before me was too much. I hastily gathered my things, pushed back in my chair, and stood up so fast the momentum made the chair fall backwards. I didn't even bother picking it up, I just left it down; the way I was feeling.

"I-I've gotta, I just remembered I had something to do," I lied through my teeth, "I'll see you guys later." I spun on my heels and walked away from the table as fast as I could.

I didn't know where I was going, I just let my feet guide me wherever it wanted. After walking for about ten minutes I finally stopped to register where I was. I looked around and noticed I was at the secluded part of the beach. "Even when I'm not paying attention to where I'm going, I find myself here," I quietly said to myself with a sigh.

I took a seat on the sand and leaned my back against the cliff behind me. I inhaled a deep breath and held it until my lungs burned, doing this always calmed me down. I stretched my legs out in front of me and crossed them at the ankles. I pulled them towards me and wrapped my arms around my shin. I laid my right cheek on my right knee cap and closed my eyes, only to have them snap open again.

Every time I closed my eyes I saw her hugging him, sitting on his lap, kissing his cheek, holding his hand, and laughing at his corny jokes. It was killing me inside for so many different reasons.

I was so deep in thought I didn't hear footsteps getting closer and stop just after the entrance way. "Hey," my head snapped up so fast I'm surprised I didn't get whiplash. "I knew I'd find you here." she said, leaning one shoulder on the large boulder behind her. As far as I know, we're the only two people who knew about this part of the beach. It was hidden by two huge boulders, the only way you'd find it is if you squeezed through the narrow gap between the two rocks or climbed up and over.

I just sat there, staring up at her, taking in her beauty. Her brown hair blew in the wind, and she looked like a model out of a magazine. Her usual warm chocolate eyes were a bit dull, and instead of having a bright smile gracing her face, she had on the saddest smile. Her smile made me sad, that smile didn't belong on her face. Such a pretty face shouldn't be graced with a smile so sad, even if it was me who caused it. She deserved nothing but the most radiant of smiles. I looked away when just staring at her was too much.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly. I shook my head "I'm sorry for everything." she continued, I just shook my head even more.

"No, no this isn't your fault," I said quietly, "this whole shit is my fault. I'm sorry." I breathed out. She pushed herself from the boulder and took a seat next to me. We weren't touching in any way, but I felt the heat from her body, making me shiver.

"No, it's not your fault! If anything it's both of our faults." she interjected.

"Bullshit! It's all my fucking fault we're in this dilemma!" I told her raising my voice, "if I didn't do what I did, we wouldn't be in this mess." I felt tears stinging my eyes, threatening to spill out.

"Will you fucking stop?!" she yelled, standing up just to look over me. "Stop putting the blame on yourself!" On instinct, I jumped back and hit my head on the cliff. I sat there for a while until the throbbing went away. I shook my head and stood up straight.

"Because the blame _is_ on me!" I yelled back after setting my composure straight, "if I kept my emotions in check none of this shit would be hurting so much." she looked like she was going to say something, but I continued before she could, "I'd be hurting, but you wouldn't, you'd be happy with him and not worrying about hurting me. You wouldn't have to go all this bullshit. I thought I could give you happiness, all I've been doing is fucking shit up." I was trembling uncontrollably now with tears falling down my face like waterfall.

Through my tears I saw her standing in front of me with open arms. I feel into her warm embrace and calmed down when her scent hit my nose.

"Shhh... every thing's gonna be fine." she whispered in my ear, stroking my hair.

"No it's not," I muffled stubbornly into her shoulders, "every thing's gonna be even more fucked up." I pushed myself away from her and sat back down in my previous seat.

"Why do you always say that?" she sighed out before sitting next to me, closer than before.

"Cuz it's true," I paused to wipe away the remaining tears on my cheeks, "you're my best friends girl and we're like sorta going out... right?" she nodded her head. "Exactly! How is that _not_ fucked up?" I asked with a frown.

"This is pretty fucked up, isn't it?" she asked with a giggle. I nodded my head.

"He's such a great guy too and he's trying really hard to be a good boyfriend to you too. I don't deserve a best friend like him." I mumbled out.

"And I don't deserve a boyfriend like him." I looked in her eyes and knew she meant it. I slid my right hand into her left hand and laced our fingers together; perfect fit.

"I don't want to keep having to lie about us," I said quietly, as she leaned her head on my shoulder, "but I don't want to hurt Oliver either."

"Just be patient, okay?" I nodded my head. "That day will come when we won't have to lie about us anymore, alright?" I nodded my head again. "I can't wait 'til it's officially us, Lilly."

"I'll be patient, I'll count down the days 'til we wont have to lie about us, and I can't wait 'til it's officially us too, Joannie."

"Seal that with a kiss?" she asked me innocently. The corners of my mouth curved up.

"Sure." I tilted her chin up with my free hand and tilted my chin down towards hers. I closed my eyes and leaned forward to give her a simple, sweet kiss on the lips.

We both pulled away at the same time with smiles on our faces, and shit, I think I've fallen even harder for my best friends girl.

**A/N: Soooo, tell me what you think. Should I continue this or no? I've had all kinds of ideas for this story, but if no one likes it I'm gonna end it here. So please leave a review and let me know how you feel about this. Thanks for reading =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Hannah Montana or anything you recognize in this story.**

**A/N****: I usually write out chapters before I type them up, but for some reason I've just been sitting at my computer and typing whatever comes out. I hope you enjoy. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.**

**CHAPTER 2**

It's been a week since I fled from the table at Rico's. All week I've been avoiding being anywhere near the two of them when they're together. I know I'm hurting her, but I'm hurting too, and seeing her with him will just hurt me even more. I don't want to sit around while my 'girlfriend' is snuggling next to another person, let alone my best friend. I don't even know if she's my girlfriend _girlfriend_ or not, cuz last week she said she couldn't wait until it was officially us, so that means we aren't official right?

See! I'm no where near her, yet I'm still confused and hurt when I think of her. All of this is bullshit to me. I feel like I shouldn't have to fight someone for her love, yet I'm doing it whether or not I believe I shouldn't. It's crazy, cuz she's the first girl I'm actually _trying_ to fight for.

I've had experience with all kinds of girls, not that I'm trying to sound slutty or what not, but I have. From the hottest to the not so hot, i've had them all, but something about Joannie just pulls me towards her. I know what I'm doing is wrong, but I don't care. I've got to have her, a piece of her everyday or else i'll die in pain.

Of course no one knows this, not even Miley, and I'm trying to keep it that way. Speaking of Miley, I've been noticing her in a new light. She's grown up beautifully from a little girl into a fully blossomed young lady. Everything about her is radiant and I've found myself drawn to her more each day.

I'm so deep in thought I don't even notice it when three people take a seat at the table I'm sitting at. I break out of my thoughts when I see someones hand being repeatedly waved in front of my face. I'm startled and I jump back in my seat. I shake my head and look around me. Miley's to my left, Oliver's to my right, and Joannie could be sitting in the seat across from me, but she's chosen to sit on Olivers lap. I glare at her and she gives me an apologetic look.

I glare at Olivers right arm, where its wrapped securely around her waist. If I had laser eyes, I would have cut off his arm with it. I don't feel happiness anymore, no more love. All I feel is hurt and sadness and pain and _hate_. All I want to do is hurt and hurt and hurt. I don't have a heart any more. Being in my predicament has made me cold.

"Lilly?" I turn my head to look into Miley's concerned blue eyes. I grunt in response. "Are you alright?" Hell no I'm not. I'm far from alright. My unofficial girlfriend is sitting on the lap of her boyfriend and I'm hurt.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say flatly, looking straight ahead of me, where Joannie could be sitting, but isn't. "Why wouldn't I be?" I ask just as flatly.

"I don't know. You seem a little down." she said, putting a hand on top of mine that was on the table. Right when her warm hand hit mine, I felt a little jolt of electricity hit me. I turn my head again to look into her beautiful blue eyes. I try to see if she felt anything I felt, but if she did she's not showing it. I keep looking and looking. I know she felt it, why won't she show it? With her free hand she cups my cheeks and stares into my eyes and doesn't blink. "I don't like it when you're sad." she states with emotion.

There! I saw it, I know I did. I saw something like passion flash through her magnificent blue eyes. I smile, she smiles. I pull back but she keeps her hand on my cheeks, letting it follow me. Through my peripheral vision I can see Oliver and Joannie staring at us. Oliver looks lost and Joannie looks angry. I shouldn't play this game, but I can and I will.

"Miles, you wanna go out with me some time?" I ask her randomly. She seems slightly taken aback for a moment before a large smile forms on her face.

"I'd love to." her smile makes me smile, and I feel some of my happiness come back.

"How about tonight?" I ask innocently. I can see Joannie shifting uncomfortably on Olivers lap. I smile even wider.

"But it's a school night." Miley reasons.

"Tell your dad you'll be sleeping over too, it's not like it's the first time you've slept over on a school night." I say smoothly. I can see Joannie trying to get out of Olivers grasp without being obvious to him. But I see it and I'm smiling even more. She knows I'm only doing this to get to her, and it's working.

"Okay, I'll go home and ask him right now. I'll see you around..." she trails off.

"7ish." I give her a time. She just nods and takes off. I sit and stare at her ass the whole time she walks until she turns a corner then disappears from sight. I sigh. I've got a date with Miley Stewart. Not only was she Miley Stewart but she's _the_ Hannah Montana. I'm one lucky son of a bitch, and I shouldn't even be thinking of using her the way I am. Hey, maybe tonight I'll decide to forget about Joannie and actually try to have something with Miley.

I'm still sitting and staring at the point where she turned and disappeared. I still stare even as Joannie whispers something into Olivers ear. I stare even when Oliver gets up and walks away from the table. I stare until Joannie roughly pulls on my right upper arm to face her. I turn from nothing to hurt and confused and sad brown eyes. I feel nothing, I am numb.

"Why are you doing this?" She asks with hurt in her voice. I just stare at her. "Why are you doing this?" she asks me again. I don't reply, I just sit and stare.

"I think we should unofficially break up." I throw out bluntly. Tears are forming in her eyes, threatening to fall. I force myself to not reach up and gently wipe those tears away. I won't do it cuz I feel nothing, I am numb.

"Why?!" she exclaims loudly. When I don't answer she stands up and pulls me by the wrist. She pulls and pulls and pulls until we're at our spot. Our secluded section of the beach, our own little private place. This place brings back memories.

_It was the middle of summer, the summer before our senior year, and there was a huge bonfire going on. All the soon to be seniors were at this bonfire, along with the a few recent graduates. It was a celebration, because soon we were going to be seniors, then we're out of that hell hole for good._

_I was, as well as many others, drunk out of my mind. I was sitting on a log a few feet away from the large bonfire with a red cup filled with a mixed drink in my hand. I finished the rest of my drink and I wanted more, craved more. I got up and went to the table where all of the drinks were kept. On my way back to my log I stumble, fall, and busted my lip on something hard. When I get up I realize I tripped over Joannie's legs and hit my mouth on her knees. I saw her wince in pain and hold onto her knee. She's wincing in pain while I don't even feel anything. The liquor's got me numb._

"_I'm so sorry." I slurred out. "I didn't see your legs." I said lamely. After a few minutes, she speaks._

"_Nahh, it's fine." she says looking up at me. "Are you drunk?" she asks slowly. I nodded my head a little too much. Just kept nodding it even when a headache started to form. She stood up slowly and held my face in both of her hands, putting a stop to my nodding. "C'mon, lets go for a walk."_

"_Uh huh." was the only thing I got out. We're walking, well she is cuz I'm stumbling every now and then, in complete silence for what seems like hours. "Where's Ollie?" I ask. She turns her head towards me._

"_He said he was gonna get food, but he's been missing for half an hour." I let her words register into my brain._

"_He prolly ate everything on the grill then waited while the chef cooked more." I slur out with a chuckle. She's chuckling beside me and 'accidentally' brushes her hand against mine a few times. Without thinking, I grab onto her hand and lace our fingers together. She just smiles at me, after a few seconds I smile back._

_We're walking in silence again, but this is good silence. We walk until we reach the end of the beach and stand in front of two huge boulders. I walk in front of her and pull her with me. "I wanna show you something." I said, pulling her through the narrow entrance way. I drop her hand when we both get through. I stand and watch as she takes the place in._

"_How'd you find this place?" she questions._

"_My parents were arguing one day and I couldn't take it, so I ran and ran until I came to this place." I said, suddenly losing my buzz. "I come here when I need a quiet place to think. You're the first person I brought here."_

"_Thanks for trusting me, Truscott." she says with a smirk._

"_Any day, Palumbo." I reply with a smirk of my own. Without even realizing it, I lean in while she's looking away and place a soft kiss on her cheek. I pull back immediately and back up against the cliff. "Holy shit. I'm fucking sorry." I breathe out._

"_It's okay." she says, putting a finger on my lips. I hold in a breath and wait for her next move. I stand there and watch while she stands in between my legs with a finger on my lips. She removes her finger and replaces it with her lips. Soft and simple. "What about Oliver?" I ask as she pulls away._

"_I won't tell if you won't." was all she said before leaning in to kiss me fully on my lips. I am stunned. I feel something. I am not numb anymore._

"Why Lilly?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS FOR?!" I am broken out of my flash back when she screams at me. She looks angry and tears are falling at an incredible rate.

"Just because." I say flatly.

"Just because?! JUST BE-FUCKING-CAUSE?!" she shouts hysterically now.

I step towards her and hug her. I hug her even when she thrashes violently. I don't care if she hurts me, but I care if she hurts herself. So I hug her until she stops thrashing around and calms down. "Why, Lilly? Why?" she whispers into my ear.

"Because I can't take it anymore. Cuz what we have is special, but what you have with Ollie is so much better." I say. "cuz you can hug him, hold him, kiss him, sit on him when ever you'd like, and I can't do any of that shit with you."

"We can make it work. Please, don't do this." she pleads. I shake my head and pull myself away from her.

"I'm sorry, but I think we should unofficially break up." is the last thing I say before turning my back on her and leaving her standing there crying her heart out.

**A/N**: **I'm sleepy. (u_u) .. zzz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Hannah Montana. I don't own Rusty's Surf Shack. I don't own a purple strap on. I don't own the Santa Monica Pier. I don't own a lot of things, and it makes me sad =(**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but seriously, only two reviews? No offense to croaker001, cuz he's an awesome guy, but I'd like reviews! I read someones Authors Note and I have got to agree with them: the next person who favorites/alerts my stories but don't review is gonna get hunted down! =). **

**A/N #2: And sorry for the long wait, I had a little trouble with this chapter. I felt like it was all depressed so I wanted to add some humor in it. Also, **_italicized fonts are phone conversations_** and bold fonts are Lilly's mom quotes. Please, read and REVIEW! Happy reading. xD**

**CHAPTER 3**

"Hello?" I answered the phone a little out of breath.

"_Hey Lils._"

"Oh, hey Miles," I huffed out.

"_Uhh, Lils?_" she asked slowly.

"Huh?" I breathed out.

"_Why do you sound like you've just finished running a marathon?_" she asked teasingly.

"Cuz I heard the house phone ring and thought it was someone important, but it was only you." I replied.

"_Okay... that doesn't explain why you're huffin' and puffin',_" she joked.

"My mom isn't home and I was in the shower. So I basically had to run out the shower to pick up the phone."

"_So you're naked right now?_" she asked after a few silent seconds.

"Miles!" I exclaimed.

"_What?!_" she asked like she didn't ask a perverted question.

"I just said I _thought_ someone important was calling and all you heard was me getting out the shower?" I asked incredulously.

"_Well... yeah,_" she murmured.

"God, didn't know you were such a horn dog." I teased with a laugh.

"_Not my fault you're so damn sexy,_" she flirted, and I could _hear_ the smile from her lips.

"HA HA, you are SO funny."

"_Who said I was joking?_" she asked in a husky voice.

"Oooh, Lilly likey this new Miley." I sing-songed.

"_Yeah, you should_." she stated, "_anyways, what are we doing tonight? I need to know what to wear._"

"You could always go naked," I suggested, "I mean, then I'd just want to stay in all night and do things to you." I was expecting a smart remark in return but was met with static on the other end. "Too much?" I asked knowing I just crossed an invisible boundary.

"_Uhh, yeah,_" she said in a matter of fact tone, "_now where are we going?_"

"That, my friend, is a surprise." I teased, placing my phone in between my ear and shoulders to search through my drawer for undergarments.

"_But how will I kno-,_"

"Just wear something warm and comfy," I cut her off, "Okay? I'll pick you up arou-," I stopped mid-sentence when I felt warm arms wrap around my torso and felt soft lips kiss my exposed neck. "Around... ooh my...," I moaned out when teeth slightly nipped on my pulse point.

"_Lils?_" the voice that seemed so clear a few seconds ago now feels like it's a hundred miles away as the lips kiss along my neck. "_Lilly_!" I heard Miley screech, breaking me out of my humble state.

"Huh?" I got out, still dazed.

"_Are you okay?_" she asked, clearly concerned at my sudden mood change.

"Y-yeah, of-of course." I stuttered. "Remember, warm clothes and I'll pick you up around seven-ish." I said quickly.

"_Ooh-kay._" she said like I was crazy. "_I'll see you around seven-ish then. Bye._"

"Bye." I hung up and slammed the portable house phone down on the dresser. "Oh my god. Feels so good." I growled out, leaning back into the warmth.

"Doesn't it?" the husky voice asked against my throat. Upon hearing her voice I broke out of my trance and sighed deeply.

"Damn it Joannie, what are you doing here?" I asked frustrated.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Joannie whispered seductively in my ear, her warm breath making me shiver. "Seems like you're enjoying exactly what I'm doing." she stated confidently, and I could feel the smirk against my hot skin.

"Yeah, well...," I trailed off after her skilled lips moved to my ear lobes. I unsuccessfully tried to suppress a moan. "I have an hour and a half to get ready to be somewhere," I finally got out, albeit with a few moans and groans along the way.

"That didn't stop you when I had to be somewhere with Oliver," she growled out, "it's my turn to return the favor." With that she roughly bit my ear lobe. I let out a yelp then a moan when she soothed the pain with a lick and suck.

"Joannie...," I tried to protest, but failed miserably when she moved down to the nape of my neck. I could feel the need and want in the way she was sucking and nipping slightly there.

"Please...," she begged quietly. "I need this... I need you." she pleaded almost desperately. Not being able to take it anymore I turned around, still in her arms, to face her. The look on her face almost broke my heart. Almost. She had tears building up in the corner of her eyes and have the most desperate look on her face. She leaned her forehead on mine and looked intently into my eyes. "You promised, Lilly. Promised." she whispered almost inaudibly, if I wasn't standing so close to her I wouldn't have heard it. With those simple words I felt my heart shatter into pieces at the hurt and pain I realized I've been causing her.

"I know." I croaked out. "I'm sorry." With that I leaned in and captured her lips fully in mine. I poured everything I had into that closed lip kiss, until I felt her tongue slightly peek out to trace my bottom lip. Letting out a gasp she took that moment to slip her tongue into mine and it felt like I was on cloud nine. It's been a while since we've kissed like this and I was loving it. "Did you lock the door?" I asked breathless after we broke our kiss for some much needed air. "Good," I stated when she nodded her head.

I leaned in for another passionate kiss and placed my hands on her hips when she moved hers arms up to wrap around my neck, pulling me impossibly closer. I reached down and grabbed her ass with my hands and smiled into the kiss when she gasped. As I lifted her up and off the ground she wrapped her legs around my hips and locked them at her ankles. As each second passed I felt my numbness go away and I started to feel again.

Slowly and carefully I carried my precious cargo the short distance from the dresser to my bed and gently tossed her to the middle of my queen sized mattress. I smiled up at her as I jumped on the bed and crawled up the length of her body, stopping in between her legs with my arms propped on both sides of her head.

"I'm sorry for the games, please forgive me for everythang I did to cause pain*." I apologized, looming over her. Joannie's response was to reach up with both arms and pull me down with both hands by the back of my head. In an instant our lips were crashed together in another heated kiss. Our moment was interrupted by a faint knock at my door.

"**Lilly?**" I hesitantly broke away from the kiss but stayed in the same position on top of Joannie.

"Yeah mom?" I threw out, eyes locked with Joannie's.

"**What are you doing sweetie?**"

"About to have great make up sex, mom!" I said, smirking when Joannie's eyes grew wide.

"What are you doing?! You can't tell your mom that!" she whispered quickly, scared. My smirk grew wider.

"Don't worry, I always joke like this with my mom. She thinks I'm just kidding." I whispered back.

"**Oh, okay then dear. Have fun and use a condom if necessary.**" my mom said. I was about to laugh when Joannie had an unbelievable look on her face.

"Told you." I whispered matter of factly. She just rolled her eyes and leaned her head up to start her assault on my neck.

"Was there something you needed?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"**Just wanted to tell you I'm going to the store. Do you want anything?**" my mothers voice asked.

"How about some large condoms and a strap-on," I said with a laugh when Joannie broke away from her assault to look at me incredulously. I just leaned down and captured her mouth in a kiss.

"**Okay, I'll be back in an hour or two**." my mom said before starting her descent away from my door and down the stairs.

"I can't believe you!" Joannie exclaimed when we broke apart with a playful swat on my arm. I gave her a cheeky grin and started my own assault on her throat, getting a guttural moan for my actions. I think I heard my moms voice again, but I was too busy nipping, kissing, and sucking on Joannie's neck to notice. "Your mom's at the door again." I heard Joannie breathe out.

"My god, that woman ruins everything," I muttered into her neck. "What'd you say mom?" I asked towards the door.

"**I wanted to know what size you wanted for the strap-on,**" she quipped.

"I don't know, how about eight inches?" Joannie's eyes went wide and I had to swallow a laugh.

"**That's pretty big**_._" my mom said in an amazed voice.

"Yeah it is," Joannie said quietly under me.

"Yeah, I know." I said to both of them, wiggling my eyebrows up and down, "My girlfriend likes it big." I said jokingly, earning another playful swat from Joannie. I leaned down again while she leaned up and we met halfway for another heated passionate kiss. We broke apart and I stared intensely into her beautiful brown eyes. Before I could tell her how I feel I was interrupted once again.

"**What color?**" I heard my mom ask. I groaned and buried my face into Joannie's brown locks. I could hear and feel Joannie shake with silent laughter.

"This is getting ridiculous." I grumbled into her neck. "MAAAA!" I whined after pulling back from her warmth. "I told you I'm trying to have make up sex, you're kinda ruining the moment." I said with a huff.

"**Well sorry,**" my mom said like she was offended, "**I guess you really do need to get laid. Sheesh.**" Then I heard her walk away and down the stairs. I waited until I heard the front door open and close before falling onto my side beside Joannie.

"God, that was embarrassing." I breathed out with my eyes closed. "I'm not even in the mood no more." I whined like a kid who went to Disneyland but didn't get to ride Space Mountain.

"I thought it was kind of cute," I heard her chuckle. I turned my head to look at her and rolled my eyes. "Maybe I can help put you in the mood again," she said in a suggestive tone. I watched as she shifted her position and straddled my waist. She reached for my hands and laced our fingers together before moving them over my head.

"God, I love you, you know that?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Of course I know that, silly." she said before leaning down dangerously close to my lips. "I love you too." With that she crashed our lips together before ravishing me senseless.

--

I was awakened by the alarm on my phone, all the way on the dresser. Groaning, I untangled myself away from Joannie's naked body and made my way towards the offending item that broke me from a peaceful slumber. Looking at the time I realized that it was six-thirty, only leaving me with half an hour to get ready.

"Great." I mumbled to myself. I made my way to my bed and stood there, staring at my beautiful sleeping beauty. She looked so peaceful and I think I fell even more in love with her. I hated waking her up, but I had too. "Babe," I said quietly, shaking her by the shoulders. "you gotta get up, babe." Her response was to snuggle deeper into the comforter and cuddle with my pillow. I smiled at the gesture but really had to wake her up. "Seriously babe, you gotta get up. I need to get ready." I pried.

"Can't I sleep some more while you're gone?" she asked, voice raspy and heavy with sleep. I just sighed and gave in.

"At least get dressed then, I don't want my mom to know my joking aren't jokes at all."

"Only if I wear your clothes and you dress me." she stated with her eyes still closed.

"You're unbelievable," I sighed, evidently giving in to her wishes.

"Unbelievably in love with you." she threw back. I just rolled my eyes and made my way around the room, looking for her undergarments. I loved her, but not enough to share my most intimate pieces of clothing. Her underwear was hanging by a thread on my overhead fan and her bra strap somehow got caught on the door knob. Retrieving both items of clothing I shook my head and didn't even want to think how that happened.

I threw her undergarments on the bed and went in search of shorts and a tank top to dress her up in. When I was done with that I crawled back into bed and shifted her body so she was on her back. I slipped her legs through the leggings of her underwear and pulled them up, she helped by lifting her ass off the bed. After that was done I slipped a pair of basketball shorts the same way. Then I went towards her chest with her bra, her eyes locked on mine the whole time. I slipped both arms through her bra straps and she sat up, chest against mine as I reached back with both hands to clasp it together.

When I pulled back she was still staring at me intently. I grabbed the black tank top and she raised her hands up as I slipped them both into the arm holes. When I was done with that she laid back down but kept her eyes on my naked form, even when I walked around my room looking for nice decent clothes to wear.

After I finished dressing up and fixing my hair into a ponytail, I walked back to my queen sized bed and leaned down to capture her lips for one last kiss. "I love you," I whispered slightly out of breath.

She stared intensely into my eyes for a few moments before speaking, "I love you too."

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I asked, giving her a kiss on the forehead when she nodded her head. I turned around and slowly made my way to my door, feeling her eyes on me the whole time, even after I walked out the my bedroom door, down the stairs, and out of my house.

I knew I shouldn't be going out with Miley, I mean I just had sex for crying out loud, but something inside of me wouldn't let me listen to my reasonable side. I knew what that reason was too, it's cuz she was still with Oliver.

--

It was a last minute date, but I wanted to have fun tonight, so I brought her to the Santa Monica Pier. There was a restaurant that had the right atmosphere: Rusty's Surf Ranch. It had a bar, wooden tables and chairs, surf boards hanging on the wall and ceilings, and it had a stage with a dance floor. It was the perfect place for a fun romantic night out.

It seemed as though we were the youngest couple there, everyone else looked to be in their early 20's and up. After we finished eating our meals, we both sat back in our chairs and watched as two elderly couples slow danced to an oldies song. When I looked to my right to stare at Miley I noticed that she had a longing look on her face, like she wanted to dance too. I cleared my throat and gave her a smile when she looked at me.

"May I have this dance?" I asked, standing up and offering her my hand.

"Of course," she replied with a smile on her lips. She took my offered hand and I helped pull her chair back with my free hand. When she stood up I gently pulled her with me until we were next to the other couples. They turned their heads to acknowledge us with a smile and I returned one back.

I nervously placed both of my hands on her hips and looked at her unsure. I was never really one for dancing, I mean we all know how great I am at singing. I'm not much better at dancing. She gave me an assuring smile and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling our bodies much closer together.

As we swayed to the beat and I was certain I wasn't going to step on her toes I felt more relaxed. I fingered her belt loops at the side of her jeans and pulled her even closer, smirking when I heard her gasp. I moved my head forward so that our cheeks were touching and my lips were directly near her ear.

"Having fun?" I whispered. I felt her nod her head and breathe out a sigh, her warm breath tickling my own ear. "Me too." I said with a smile, pulling back to face her.

She returned the smile and leaned in so that our foreheads were touching. "I'm having a blast," she said quietly but thick with emotion. I had a feeling she was gonna go for a kiss, and I was right. I turned my head before she knew what I was doing and her lips ended up on my cheeks. When she pulled back she had a confused look on her face.

"Sorry," I apologized, "I'm not the type to kiss on the first date." I lied. Of course I kiss on the first date! I've done it to plenty of other girls, but come on now, my girlfriend's probably still asleep on my bed. I am not gonna be kissing another girl. Plus, this is my best friend! She's hot and all, but I don't want to bring her in my drama.

"Oh," she let out disappointedly, "I understand." I felt something tug at my heart at hearing the disappointment laced in her voice. Feeling like a jackass I swooped in and placed a lingering kiss on her cheek. When I pulled back she had a thousand watt smile on her face.

"C'mon, let's walk the pier." I said, leading her off of the dance floor and back towards our table.

"I think I'm gonna freshen up first." she gestured to the restroom.

"That's fine. I'll be at the register, paying for the check."

"I can help pay fo-,"

"Miley Ray Stewart, you march your cute butt to that restroom right now and do what you've gotta do." I cut her off using my most stern voice, "I asked you out on this date and I'll be damned if I let you pay." I finished with a single nod of my head. I handed her her purse and gently pushed her towards the restroom

"I swear, you are definitely your moms daughter." she chuckled but listened to me anyways and made her way across the restaurant to the restroom.

"That thought alone scares me." I muttered to myself as I slipped my jacket back on. Grabbing Miley's coat I headed towards the register.

"Your girlfriend's a beautiful sight." the lady behind the register stated after I paid for our dinner

"I know. Isn't she?" I asked with a smile.

"I bet she's beautiful inside and out."

"She is." I agreed. "She really is," I quietly said to myself, feeling guilt rush through my veins. I feel like such an asshole for taking her out and leading her on. "I'm sorry, I gotta take this, will you tell her I'm outside?" I asked while digging into my front pocket for my phone. "Thanks," I said before slipping out the door.

"What's up, Oliver?" I answered the phone.

"_Lil-lay,_" he dragged out, "_how goes the date?_"

"It's going great. We just finished dinner." I replied, "we're about to hit the pier. No plans for tonight?"

"_That's cool. Win me a teddy bear!_" he shouted like a little kid. "_and I didn't have anything planned for tonight, but Joannie showed up like half an hour ago._" I felt my chest tighten up when I heard this.

"I'll try. So she just showed up unannounced?" I asked as nonchalantly as possible.

"_Yeah, she seemed between upset and angry about something. Wouldn't tell me though._" he informed. My chest tightened even more at the thought of her being upset and angry with me, but as soon as it came, it went away when Oliver continued, "_But you know, there's not a problem Smokin' Oken can't relieve._" he stated in his cocky, yet corny way.

"You're such a donut," I forced out along with a laugh. "So I'm guessing you 'relieved' her problems by making a fool out of yourself and her laughing at you?" I joked, internally hoping that's what he did, even though I know it wasn't.

"_Oh HA-HA, you are SO funny. You should be a stand up comedian_." he said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "_You __know__ how I relieved her problems_._ And let me tell you, angry sex is SO good._" Oh my god, this guy is killing me. Stating the obvious, cuz HELLO I just basically had angry make up sex with her a little over two hours ago.

"I bet it is." I said quietly. "I gotta go, I see Miles coming."

"_Oh, are you gonna get some tonight?_" he asked teasingly.

"We'll see." I stated deep in thought. Remember when I told Miley I don't kiss on the first date? I think I'm gonna go back on my word and then some. Uh huh, take that Joannie! "Later Donut." I said before snapping my cell phone closed, not even waiting for him to properly say bye to me.

"Thanks for dinner, Lilly." Miley said happily, bursting out of the restaurant doors. I handed her her coat and waited until she slipped it on.

"Anytime, Mile." I said quietly. She gave me a smile, and I returned it. "So I guess you're having fun?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed, linking her arm through mine and giving it a hug, pulling our bodies closer. "I haven't been here in years. Thanks for bringing me." she thanked me again, softly.

"Like I said: anytime, Mile." I told her with a smile. "C'mon, lets go win you some prizes." I said excitedly, leading her to where all the game booths were.

"Lets go then."

--

"Oh my god," Miley finally let out as we quietly sneaked into my house, slowly crept pass my moms room, and slipped into my room, letting all the prizes I won her fall to the floor. "It feels good to be warm." she moaned, sending chills down my spine. '_I'd like to get into her warmth__,_' I thought to myself.

"I know, right." I agreed with her moan, I mean statement. I turned around to lock my door as she made her way to my bed.

"Uhh, Lilly?" the tone in her voice made me turn around. My eyes went wide when I saw what she was holding up. "What's this?"

**A/N: Dun nun nun nun! What is Miley holding up?! And why did Lilly's eyes get so wide?! You'll have to tune in next time for the next chapter xP. While you're at it, leave a review and let me know what you think xD. Oh yea, the next chapter will start off where this left off, so it'll be the same night unless otherwise stated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything/anyone you recognize in this story.**

**A/N: WOW! I should put up threatening author note's more often. After I posted the last chapter and checked my mail the next day I had like 28 things in my inbox, and they were all for this story! I was laughing so hard, cuz it's funny, no? Anyways, I'm posted here and I'm prepared. I have a bottle of Hefeweizen, a bag of chips, and a bowl of Spinach Dip. I am determined to finish this chapter tonight!**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites for this story! Just to answer some questions, I don't even know if this is gonna end as Liley or Jolly... so we'll find out together =) and uhh, I like chicken! HAPPY READING =D**

**CHAPTER 4**

I stood there frozen, possibly doing a very impressive imitation of a fish's mouth opening and closing. Jeez, my mother doesn't know how to be discreet about these things! The same thing happened a couple of weeks before I got with Joannie. I was in my room with a girl I met at a party when my mom interrupted and asked me if I wanted anything. I said a vibrator, and the next day there it was! Standing tall on my nightstand, out of its box, and shiny in all its glory. The girl I brought home was all to happy that I had one and wanted to use it right away, but with Miley, I'm sure that's a different story.

How the hell am I supposed to explain a fucking translucent purple strap-on... to my best friend?! This is insane.

"Uh...," I said dumbly. Miley leaned forward and expected me to go on. "You see...," I trailed off, buying more time. "That's a uhhh.... a massager!" WHAT THE FUCK?! Are you stupid Lilly?! A massager. God, I am a fucking dumb ass.

"A massager, huh?" Miley said, inspecting the strap-on with curious eyes. "Interesting."

"Uhh, yeah! In-it?" I said nodding my head vigorously. "You uhh, slip your hand through the straps, hold onto it tight and uhhh hit it against your neck and back and stuff." I rambled on. God, I am the stupidest dumb fuck ever.

"Oh really? Like this?" she asked before doing what I just said. And oh my god, I think I'm getting turned on. Who would've thought watching someone hit themselves gently with a dildo would be so sexy?

"Oh yeah," I breathed out, "exactly like that." Miley stopped what she was doing and looked me straight in the eye before collapsing onto my bed and started laughing like crazy.

"I swear," she said between laughs, "you are," laugh again, "the most dumbest," laugh laugh laugh, "person if you think I am that gullible." I just stood there, dumb founded, staring at her like she was crazy. Holy shit, I am the most dumbest person. Ever.

"Well... I was hoping that maybe you were." I said sheepishly, looking down at my floor with a blush on my face.

"Aww, is wittle Lilly embarrassed?" she cooed after her laughing subsided. She got off of my bed and made her way to me, strap-on in hand and all. "Would you like a massage? This thing works really well." her voice cracked mid sentence and she fought to keep a smile off of her face.

"HA HA you are SO funny." I said sarcastically, my gaze on the floor still avoiding her eyes. I saw her feet plant themselves closer to me and felt the heat from her body as she leaned into me. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I flinched when the tip of the dildo hit me in the cheek, causing me to blush even more.

"You are so cute when you're embarrassed, you know that?" she asked teasingly.

"Gee, thanks!" I replied in mock enthusiasm, "I know that now."

"No, but seriously. I just wanna say thanks," she sighed, resting her forehead on mine, "this is the most entertaining date I've ever been on." she finished off with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure it was." I said sarcastically. "So uhh, can you get that thing away from my face? It's kinda bugging me."

"Really?" I nodded my head. "I was hoping you could give me a massage with it, if you know what I mean." she said with a wink, my eyes went wide in shock. After a while Miley broke out in laughter and leaned her whole body into me to keep herself up. "Gosh, this is too easy. You should've seen your face." she said in between gasps of air.

Not wanting to be further embarrassed I caught her off guard by wrapping my arms around the small of her back and lifting her up over my shoulder.

Now _that_ got her to shut up quickly.

I crossed the room and threw her on top of my bed then quickly crawled over her body and straddled her slim waist.

"Uhh...," Miley trailed off uncertainly, "what are you doing?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Oh, nothin' just chillin'," I answered with a shrug.

"On me?" she asked incredulously.

"No, on the Pillsbury Doughboy." I replied sarcastically.

"I am not the Pillsbury Doughboy!"

"Oh yeah?" I challenged, poking her in the stomach. "See! Told you." I said triumphantly when she yelped.

"Ooooh, you're gonna regret that, Truscott." Miley growled out.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Bring it on then, Stewart." In the blink of an eye Miley's fingers were gently digging into my sides causing me to roll over on my back giving her total advantage over me. "This is so not fair." I managed to breathe out between laughs.

"All's fair in love and tickle wars, hon." she got out way more stable than me.

Taking advantage of one of her short pauses I grabbed onto her hips and rolled us over so that I was straddling her again. With a look of pure evil on my face I started retaliating. After a few long agonizing minutes, for Miley, she finally called truce.

I pulled my hands away from her stomach and placed them on both sides of her head to support the upper half of my body. I leaned forward and rested my forehead on hers.

"Thanks for a fun night." I whispered.

"No problem." she leaned her head in and I leaned mine down to meet her in a soft kiss. When I pulled back her eyes were shut and she had a smile on her face.

"Good night, Miley." I said softly after giving her a kiss on her forehead. I rolled onto my side, pulled the blankets from under us, scooted closer to Miley, and threw an arm over her waist.

"G'night, Lilly." she gave me a kiss on my cheek and cuddled in closer to me, nudging her head under my chin. I felt her lips brush against my collarbone and pulled her even closer to me.

After ten minutes of listening to Miley's deep even breathing, I let my own eyes close and fell into a deep peaceful slumber.

--

The ride to school consisted of giggling and taunting, on Miley's side, and the silent treatment while blushing, on my side. I should really tell my mother to be more... discreet about where she puts my things, especially all these kinky toys. But seriously, what mother actually goes out and buys these things for their daughter?! NO ONE. Only my mom would do these kinds of things. It's kind of sad.

I pull into a parking space and get out of the car before Miley even registers that we're at school already. I'm about halfway through the parking lot when she finally catches up to me.

"Aww! C'mon Lilly, don't act like this." she says a little out of breath. I continue walking only to be stopped when she grabs onto my arm and hugs it. "I'm sorry." she apologizes. I look over at her and she has that damn puppy dog look that always gets to me. I just shake my head and give her a smile to show that she's forgiven. "YAY!" she squeals excitedly, letting her left hand trail down the length of my right arm to lace our fingers together. She gives me a wet kiss on the cheeks and I pull her towards the entrance of the school.

Once we step into the building all eyes are on us and I can tell whats on everyones minds already. "I knew they were gay." - "Jeez, they're finally together." - "Aww man, now I've missed my chance." - "Oh my gosh, that is disgusting, they are so going to hell." - "Blah Blah Blah." Ignoring all the looks and cat calls I keep walking towards our lockers.

I don't know why, but I'm surprised to find Oliver and Joannie on OUR lockers, mine and Miley's, making out. "Jeez guys, get a room." Miley teased. At the sound of Miley's voice Joannie pulled away from Oliver as if he burned her.

"Sorry," she apologized quietly with a small smile to Miley. When she looked at me, her smile fell a little at the neutral look on my face. Her eyes darted down to our laced hands and her smile fell altogether.

"So guys... how was the date?" Oliver asked with a grin, totally oblivious to what just happened.

"It was great!" Miley answered happily. "Wasn't it Lilly?" she directed towards me. Of course I didn't hear the question cuz I was having a silent conversation with Joannie, using our eyes.

"_Why are you holding hands with her_?" her eyes asked softly.

"_Because I can. Why were you making out with him, on MY locker?_" my eyes answered angrily

"_Because I can. Did you fuck her last night?_" her eyes narrowed slightly.

"_No, but I heard you fucked him!_" my eyes narrowed angrily and my jaws clenched.

"Lilly?" I felt Miley give a pull at my arm.

"Hmm?" I asked looking away from Joannie towards Miley, the look I had instantly melted away when my eyes landed on Miley's blue orbs.

"Oliver wants to know how last night was."

"Dude, the Santa Monica Pier was so awesome!" I said, "I wanna go again sometime, you should come with me man. There's this basketball booth where the rim isn't even round, it's like oval and shit. I was trying to make a shot forever. I spent like twenty bucks on that stupid game." I explained, completely ignoring Joannie.

"Yeah," Miley joined in, "you should have seen her. She was cursing every time she missed, it was kind of cute." she said with a laugh while giving my arm a hug. I smiled widely at her when she gave me a kiss on my cheek. Through the corner of my eyes I could see Joannie shrinking back a little and felt guilty but then the thought of her and Oliver doing things last night completely tossed the guilt to the side.

"You guys are so cute it's disgusting." Oliver said warmly. "But we should go together! How about a double date?" After he asked this my eyes instantly shot to where Joannie was and we locked eyes.

"Can't be this weekend," Miley said, "we already have plans." I turned my head to look at her and gave her a confused look. "You know, the thing at the thing." she said with wide eyes and shaking her head. When I still had a confused look on my face, she leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Hannah Montana is guest starring on the Tonight Show with Jay Leno." I shivered at the feeling of her breath on my ear and pulled back with an understanding look.

"Must be something great." Joannie remarked like a smart ass. I guess when someone whispers in your ear and you shiver, it makes things seem a little sexual. I think I'll just let her go with that assumption.

"Yeah, it kinda is, Palumbo." I said in the same tone.

"Whatever, Truscott."

"Can it, Palumbo."

"Oh my god, you're unbelievable!"

Without even realizing it, I took a step closer to Joannie and leaned into her, making my cheek brush up against hers. I nudge my nose into her hair and breathed in deeply through my nostrils. "Unbelievably in love with you." I exhaled in a husky voice. Before I pulled away I nipped on her cartilage and licked the length of her ear lobe. "C'mon, lets go eat the ridiculously non-existent nutritious breakfast meal in the cafeteria." I said like nothing just happened, "Someone here took forever to get ready and I didn't get to eat.." I gave a pointed look towards Miley.

"Hey! I told you to eat while I was getting ready." she said indignantly. "Don't go pointing fingers just cuz your stomach is a bottomless pit."

"She's right Lilly, your stomach is never ending." Oliver agreed.

"You're one to talk. At least I don't stuff my face and and leave crumbs all over myself."

"Hey! I was saving those for later."

"Yeah, I bet you were."

--

The last bell finally rang and I was all too eager to get out of the classroom. It was officially the weekend and I had awesome plans. Tonight; party. Tomorrow; surfing, skating, and the tonight show with Hannah. Sunday; sleep in and be lazy. Yeah, really awesome plans.

I was about half way to my car when I felt the presence of someone falling into step beside me. I didn't even need to look, I could smell the scent of her perfume as the wind blew my way. I unlocked my door, got in then reached over the passenger seat to unlock the door for Joannie.

The car ride was silent, with me staring at the road ahead, and Joannie staring out her window. The silence broke when I pulled into her driveway.

"Come inside." she demanded, more than asked, softly. I continued staring out of the windshield for a few more seconds before agreeing. I turned off the ignition, pulled my keys out, and unbuckled my seatbelt.

She waited until I stepped into her house to lock the door. Joannie's an only child and both her parents worked so it was quiet there. I guess we had way more in common than I thought.

I led myself through her living room, past the kitchen, down the hallway, and walked into the room at the furthest end. Right when I walked into her bedroom... I felt high. Her smell always got me light headed but I always wanted more; craved more. She's like my drug, I gotta have more, all the time.

I stood in the middle of her dark red room. Her full sized bed was pushed to the furthest corner, a computer desk was placed at the head of the bed in the adjacent corner, and a 30" flat screen TV was hanging on the wall at the foot of the bed. The sliding door to the closet was white, and it was closed keeping curious eyes away from her clothes.

The door was shut and locked behind me, a second later I felt her arms wrap around me and her chin rested on my shoulders. "Got any plans for tonight?" she quietly asked.

"Party."

"Oh yeah? Where?"

"In my pants," I said seriously. I felt her chin dig into my shoulder as her body shook with laughter.

"Who's gonna be there."

"Who ever's on the guest list."

"And they are...?"

"I don't know." I paused and pretended to think of an answer. "Some girl named Joannie Palumbo. Huh, what a weird name. Pa-lum-bo." I said, enunciating her last name.

"I know right?" she said with a giggle. I felt her lips on my cheek then turned around in her arms to capture her mouth in a kiss. When we both pulled away she rested her forehead against mine. "I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier today." she apologized softly.

"I'm sorry too. I guess I kinda snapped when I saw you and Oliver making out."

"I don't like Miley being all over you." she admitted with a frown.

"And I don't like witnessing my girlfriend making out with my best friend." I pressed.

"It happens."

"Yeah, I know. But did it have to happen on _my_ locker?" I asked a little loudly. My temper was being cut short.

"It just happened!" she defended.

"No, walking and slipping on a banana peel just happens, throwing a football and accidentally hitting someone in the head with it just happens. Making out on _my_ locker with your boy friend doesn't just happen." I said. She was quiet. "I fucking knew it! It was intentional." I yelled angrily. "God, this shit is so not working out for us right now." I said quietly, taking three big steps away from her.

"What? What do you mean?" she asked worriedly.

"This whole, 'oh she's going out with her, so I'll fuck him', ordeal."

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you serious? You're gonna play dumb?" I asked heatedly. "I know you went to Oliver's house last night." her eyes went wide. "Yeah, I fucking know. He called me last night to ask how the date was and somehow you came up." I said shaking my head. "and _I_ was feeling guilty for going out when I thought my girlfriend was still sleeping on my bed. Turns out she went to her boy friends house and fucked him, _after we just made up!_"

"I-I'm sorry." she said in a small voice.

"No, I don't wanna hear it." I said, tilting my head up towards the ceiling and pressing on the bridge of my nose with my left hand. I felt tears threatening to spill and I did not want to cry for a stupid reason. "I can't do this right now." I returned my attention back to her. "I'm leaving."

I brushed past her and almost stopped myself from leaving when I got a smell of her perfume. Shaking it off, I made my way towards the door. My hand was on the door knob, ready to open the door and leave when she spoke up.

"Can I call you later?" she asked in a shaky voice. I opened the door and was halfway out before I responded.

"I'm gonna be at the party, I probably won't get it."

"I love you."

"Funny way of showing it." I said harshly and regretted it once I said it. "Fuck, I'm sorry, that was fucked up. Look, we'll talk later. Okay?" I didn't even wait for her response, I walked out of the door and closed it behind me. I heard her sobs within the first three steps I took away from her bedroom door.

When I got into my car I just sat there and was deep in thought. After sitting there, in my car, in her driveway for ten minutes I reached into my front pocket and dug my cell phone out. I dialed another number that was stored deep into my brain for moments like this. I waited for two rings and the other line came to life.

"Hey... It's me... Yeah, I know it's been awhile. I'm sorry... What? No, nothing's wrong... I'm seri-... okay fine, there is something wrong... Do you think I could come ov-... Great... you're the best. Haha, yeah, I'm sure you know it... Alright, I'll see you in a little. Bye." I hung up the phone and tossed it onto the passengers seat. I gripped the steering wheels tightly and started shaking myself in anger. When I looked up towards the front of the house I saw the silhouette of Joannie's shaking figure. "I'm sorry." I mouthed at her before starting my car and backing out of her driveway towards the other side of town.

**A/N: So uhhh, I'm sorry about the long wait... As I stated in my other story, my family and I have been going through some things. But anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. If you didn't tell me, if you did, tell me. Correct my grammar and tell me where I should appropriately place punctuation marks, lol. Leave a review and tell me what you think. I dare you xP.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or anything related to Hannah Montana. I also don't own Grey Goose or the lyrics to Akons – Beautiful.**

**A/N: soooooorry, it's been awhile, I know. Please, forgive me. I didn't know how to start this chapter off, so I decided on the party! Because c'mon, who doesn't like a great party?! This is for all the Liley fans! Hope you enjoy. Please, read and review! Happy Reading.**

**CHAPTER 5**

"Lilly, chill out!" I heard someone cry out over the loud blaring music as I was taking a shot of Grey Goose. The girl caught me by surprise and the vodka went down the wrong tube. I started coughing immediately, one hand pounding my chest while the other held onto the edge of a fairly large marbled island. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" the voice asked, pounding heavily on my back. "I'm sorry!"

When I was able to breathe somewhat properly, I waved the person off with the hand that was pounding my chest and slowly inhaled a deep breath of air. After I got my breathing back to normal, I slowly turned around and blinked at the blurry silhouette. I blinked hard a few more times before I could clearly make out the girl standing in front of me.

"Sarah!" I cried out happily, gathering the pale skinned girl in my arms for a hug, "I haven't seen you in ages! Where've you been?!" I questioned rather sloppily after letting go of her.

"Lilly...," she trailed off. I stood there, shifting from foot to foot, with a goofy grin on my face and waited for her to continue, "we came to the party together, remember?" she asked, flailing her arms out trying to make a point.

"We did?" I asked tilting my head to the side with squinting eyes. "No way!" I exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Yes, way." she said with an exasperated look on her face, "Remember... you came by after getting into a fight with," she leaned in so she wouldn't have to speak so loud, "Joannie." At the feel of her hot breath on my ear, I giggled and pushed her away gently. "Jesus! Lilly, we haven't even been here for thirty minutes, how could you possibly get smashed so soon?!" she asked incredulously.

"It's a party!" I semi-yelled happily, "I'm trying to have some fun." I said, throwing both of my arms out gesturing at the party taking place. "Live a little, Sarah." I handed her a small shot glass filled to the brim with Jack Daniel's.

"No! I refuse to engage in such repulsive behavior." she refused, covering her mouth with one hand while shoving my offered hand away with the other. "And plus, it seems as though I'm going to be the designated driver," I just looked at her and shrugged.

"Suit yourself," I murmured before downing the shot. When I was done, I slammed the shot glass down on the island and wiped my mouth with the back of my hands. "C'mon! Let's go dance!" I said, grabbing onto one of her wrists and pulling her to the make shift dance floor before she could even reject me again.

Contrary to popular belief, Sarah and I were good friends, although not a lot of people really knew that. Her family got kicked out of their apartment because the neighbors complained about the power shutting off one day without a warning, and Sarah's family emerged with the self powered generator. Of course, everyone in the building blamed her family, and they were forced to move out. Her father found a place across town, and since the distance became a problem, she was also forced to transfer schools.

We bumped into each other when I was out on a date with some random girl I met at a college party. I was scared out of my mind about Sarah telling people, so I begged her not to tell anyone, and she never did. After the date I had with the girl, I met up with Sarah at a small diner and we caught up on life. Slowly, but surely, we got closer and talked almost everyday via email, instant messaging, texting, and phone calls. It was just recently when I started getting caught up in all this drama, and stopped keeping in contact with her.

After about half an hour of dancing, well Sarah trying to get away and me stopping her, she finally resisted and danced a few songs with me. We kept it clean and made fools out of ourselves. I'm a happy drunk, so I was doing whatever I could to make those around us laugh, whether at me or with me, it didn't matter. When the song changed from a fast paced song to a slow paced song, I stopped completely and just stared at Sarah. We stood there staring at each other for a moment then both shrugged our shoulders, coming to an agreement. She placed her hands on my shoulders and I gently placed mine on her hips, leaving a small space between us.

I noticed her eyes looking at something behind me and gave her the best curious look I could muster.

"Did you know Miley's been watching us for a while now?" Sarah questioned. I shook my head. "She looks kind of upset... maybe I should leave." she tried to pull away from me, but my grip on her hips tightened.

"Nahh, lets just finish this song up first." I convinced her, "I'll go to her after."

"Are you sure? I don't want her to go all crazy if she finds out it's me you're dancing with." she muttered quietly.

"Are you kidding me? She won't even recognize you!" I assured her, because it was true. Sarah lost the glasses, got contacts, straightened her hair, and lost a few pounds. She looked like a totally different person, but still stayed true to her environmental loving self. "You could leave after this though, take my car."

"How are you getting home?" she asked.

"Miley." I stated. "You can drop it off tomorrow or something and chill for a while."

"Alright, but don't do anything stupid. Okay? Remember what we talked about when you showed up at my house."

"Yes, mother." I said sarcastically. The song was ending and we both pulled away from each other. "Take care of my baby, and drive safely."

"Of course I will!" she gasped as though I insulted her. I smiled and leaned in to give her a friendly kiss on the cheek, followed by a hug. "You be careful now." I just nodded my head and watched her walk away. When she was out of sight I turned around and spotted Miley immediately. Sarah was right, she did look upset.

I gave her a small smile as I made my way towards her. "Hey... Miles." I greeted.

"Lilly." she said curtly. My smile fell a little but I wasn't going to let it slip all the way. Using my right index finger, I traced the outline of her jaw, and stopped when I got to her chin. Lifting her head up, I managed to get her to look into my eyes. What I saw in her blue orbs made me sober up quickly and made my knees buckle: love, passion, and hurt.

"Miley...," I trailed off softly, moving my hand to cup her warm cheeks. Her hand reached up to grab mine and turned around, leading us out of the back door onto the spacious deck. She led us to the steps leading down to the ground and sat on the first step. I sat in front of her on the second step and leaned back, in between her legs, into her warmth.

It was quiet for a few minutes before she broke the silence with the question I knew she was going to ask.

"Who was that girl, Lilly?" she asked quietly.

"Just an old friend of mine." I answered honestly, because Sarah was an old friend.

"She looked familiar."

"She moved across town a couple years ago." I explained. It was silent before I spoke again, "I'm sorry if seeing me dance with her hurt you Miles." I apologized, hooking my arms around her thighs to lean more into her warmth.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong," she murmured, resting her chin on top of my head. "I just reacted like a jealous girlfriend." I tensed up as I heard her using that word. "What's wrong, Lils?" she asked concerned.

"Miley...," I trailed off, "I—I don't know...,"

"Tell me, Lilly!" she pushed. "I know you know what you're trying to say."

"I don't think us getting into a relationship is a good idea." I said quietly, unhooking my arms around her thighs to rest my elbows on my thighs. "I'm sorry!" I apologized, burying my face into my hands. "You deserve _so_ much more than I could give you." I croaked out.

I felt her slim arms slide around my neck, and for a moment there I thought she was going to strangle me. To my surprise, she leaned her upper body into me and hugged me. "It's fine, Lilly. I understand." she soothed. I instantly felt myself calm down.

A calm silence fell between us and I took that time to think. It felt so peaceful and awesome to be held the way she was holding me. Thinking back now I've realized that I always seem to push good things away and reach for things that I'll never have a firm grasp on, no matter how much I want it. In this case, Miley is the good thing, and Joannie's someone that I'll never have fully to myself. God, why am I even having this fight with myself?!

I closed my eyes and tilted my head back in to the space between Miley's shoulder and neck. I let out a huge sigh and felt Miley tighten her grip even more.

"What's the matter, Lilly?" she asked softly. I shook my head and sat up straighter.

"I really like you Miley," I said in a quiet tone, "I really do. I don't deserve you. At all." I told her in a shaky voice, "But you're too good to let go of. I don't want to lose you to someone else and regret it for the rest of my life. I wanna be with you, but things have been so fucked up lately, I'm not sure I'll be able to give you the love and respect that you deserve, cuz you really _really_ deserve all that." I finished with glazed eyes.

"Lilly...," Miley breathed out. "Th—that was so beautiful."

"That's not all though...," I paused, leaning on her left thigh then turning around to face her, "I don't want to ruin our friendship either... because I know things are gonna be totally different if we do decide to get together then break up."

"What makes you think we're gonna break up?"

"Cuz I'm only human and I know things are gonna happen that'll make you hate me." I replied honestly.

"I would never hate you Lilly, even if you fucked me over badly."

I ducked my head and stared off to the side. "You say that now." I said inaudibly to myself.

"What was that?" I looked up and saw Miley with a curious look on her face.

"Nothing!" I answer a little too quickly; Miley's eyebrows raised up slowly and I quickly spoke of something else to change the subject, "Look..." I paused until her eyebrows lowered into a non-suspicious way, "If things do happen between us, and we do cross the best friends line, I just want to apologize ahead of time for anything that'll most likely happen in the future."

"Why do you always think ahead to the future?" she asked, exasperated.

"What else should I be thinking about?"

"Just think of the here and now... with me." she answered, cupping my cold cheek with a warm hand. "Forget the future and just go with the flow." she smiled warmly at me and I melted on the inside. Involuntarily, I felt myself lean towards her and a second later my lips met hers in a sweet kiss. I pulled back with a goofy grin on my face.

"In that case... do you know which way the flows... flowin'?" I asked skeptically when one raised eyebrow.

"No, where?" she asked, playing along.

"THE PARTY!" I said, clasping my hands and rubbing them together. "Lets have some fun." I stood up and offered her a hand. Smiling brightly, she took my offered hand and laced our fingers together. I pulled her up towards me and wrapped my free arm around her slim waist. "You're the greatest, Miles." I told her after kissing her forehead.

"Psh, you know how I do." she said pulling away from me to pop her collar. I just laughed at her antics and shook my head. "C'mon, lets go party." she said as she pulled away completely and lead us back into the house.

--

After a few more hours of non-stop back to back shots of alcohol, and explicitly X-rated dancing with Miley, I found myself extremely drunk and couldn't walk straight without leaning on someone for help. Miley saw how out of it I was, and together we both stumbled to her white C200 Mercedes-Benz. She wasn't drunk, not at all. Maybe buzzed, but not drunk. I was drunk. For every five shots I took, she had one shot, and it was those fruity Bacardi drinks.

On the way to her house from her party, I tried everything in my power to keep my eyes open and stay awake, but I failed miserably. It wasn't until I heard a song playing on the radio when I found myself somewhat awake. I looked over to Miley in the drivers seat and grinned goofily.

"Mi—Miley." I called out over the music, from the corner of her eyes I saw her staring at me. My grin widened even more before I started singing along with the chorus, "_You're so beautiful... beautiful... beautiful... beautiful, you're so beautiful. Where'd you come from? You're outta this world... to me, you're a symbol of what every beautiful woman should be, ooh weeeeeeeee!"_ I finished off in a high pitched voice, throwing my arms open for one of my 'big finishes.' I felt myself melt again as the sound of her laugh filled the car with warmth.

"Did you know you sing better when you're drunk?" she asked playfully, keeping her eyes on the road. It took awhile for the insult to sink into my brain, but when it did I... played along.

"Gee, thanks! I should record my own album when I'm drunk... I'll be even more popular than Hannah Montana." I said with a laugh. After a while, I started getting tired again. When we stopped at a light, Miley turned to me and cupped my cheek. I slowly turned my head to look at her through half-lidded eyes. "I'm tired Miles." I told her groggily.

"Just go to sleep," she soothed, rubbing my cheeks, "I'll wake you up when we get home." I didn't even stay awake to hear her say that part though, right when I heard sleep my eyes closed and I blacked out. After approximately half an hour of sleeping, I felt someone shake me by my thighs. Unconsciously, I grabbed onto the persons hand and hugged it to my chest, cuddling closer to its warmth. "Cute, Lils. Really cute." I could just make out Miley's voice in my head. "Wake up, Sleepy Head." I heard her coo, placing her other hand on my thigh. I reached for that hand too, and pulled her whole upper body to me, hugging her; basking in her warmth.

"You're warm." I sighed into her neck. "I like it."

"Lets make a deal." she started, "If you can walk into the house silently, and get into my room without making a sound... we'll cuddle." she bargained. I pulled away from her neck and looked at her skeptically.

"And if I don't?" I asked suspiciously.

"You have to sleep on the floor." My eyes went wide and I knew Miley was being serious. I just nodded my head and released her from my arms. I dramatically slipped out of the passenger side and as quietly as I could, closed the door. As I was about to make my way to the front door, I heard Miley slam the drivers side door loudly and jumped in surprise. I over exaggeratedly pushed my index finger to my lips with wide eyes and told her to "shush!" Miley giggled and walked over to stand by me, lacing our fingers together. "C'mon, Drama Queen, we need to put you to bed." she giggled.

I am proud to say, I did what I was challenged and got to cuddle with Miley all night! Right when my body made contact with her bed I felt myself slowly slip into unconsciousness. I vaguely heard Miley's attempts to wake me up so I could change. I stayed in the position I was in, on my stomach with both arms crossed under the pillow, until I felt her side of the bed give in. I turned onto my side and threw an arm over her waist, pulling her closer until I was spooning her from behind. When I was warm and content I let myself fall asleep easily.

--

I was having a peaceful dreamless slumber when I felt a tingly sensation on my right thigh. I tried to shake it off, but it wouldn't go away! I kicked my right leg out, hoping that would help my situation, but heard a moan instead. I tried doing it again and was greeted with the same response. Confused, I picked my head up slightly, which was a huge task, and opened one eye.

Somehow during the night, we both changed positions; I was on my back hugging Miley close to me with my right arm, while she was on her left side, head resting on my chest and right arm thrown lazily over my stomach. I was wondering why she moaned for, so I decided to kick my leg out again, only to get the same response.

I lifted my head up some more and opened the other eye. I looked down towards my legs and smiled when I saw what the problem was. Miley was basically draped all over me, her right leg was thrown over my thigh and bent at the knee, forming a ninety degree angle. Around this time, the tingly sensation stopped and I dropped my head back onto the pillow to try and get some more sleep.

A few minutes later, after I easily drifted off to sleep, the tingly sensation came back. I dug my thigh deeper in between Miley's legs and heard her give out a low moan, deep from her throat. My head snapped up and I looked at Miley in amazement. After a while, I realized that it was my phone vibrating. No wonder she kept on moaning! Miley's a freak. Laughing to myself, I slowly reached into my pocket and pulled out the warm cell phone.

"Hello?" I croaked out, accepting the call without looking at the caller I.D, voice heavy with sleep.

"_Lilly, where are you?!_" a voice shrieked out. I flinched, pulling the device away from my ears and felt the beginnings of a very unpleasant hangover/headache form.

"I'm in bed." I managed to get out with my dry mouth. It felt like I had cotton balls stuffed into my mouth and it dissolved, taking all of my saliva with it. "Who is this anyway?"

"_Who do you think_, _**Truscott**_?" Ahhh, I realized, the only person who uses my last name in that kind of tone could only be one person.

"Oh, Palumbo." I stated dryly, "why are you calling me so damn early in the morning?!" I cried out softly, not wanting to wake Miley up.

"_Well I wouldn't have if someone here answered their damn phone last night!_" she bit back.

"I told you I was gonna be at a party!" I whispered harshly, "how the hell am I supposed to hear, yet alone feel my phone vibrate with loud blaring music." I reasoned.

"_Why are you whispering for?_" she asked suspiciously. I stayed quiet. "_Oh my god, you're with her right now, aren't you?_" she asked incredulously, in a high pitched voice. "_I can't believe it._"

"Look, I was drunk okay?" I explained.

"_Oh, you were drunk, were you? So what'd you _g_uys do last night? __**Fuck**__?_" she taunted.

"Oh my god, no, we didn't!" I exclaimed quietly, "Unlike some people, she has class. Alright?"

"_What the fucking ever._" she yelled.

"I can't deal with this bullshit right now. You're giving me a god damned headache." I said harshly, "I'll deal with you later." Without waiting for her reply I ended the call and checked my missed calls. Sure enough I had ten missed calls and fifteen unread messages. Shaking my head, I turned my phone off and threw it on the nightstand beside the bed.

Without any guilt, what so ever, I pulled Miley closer to me and held her close. I kissed her forehead and smirked when I noticed a small smile gracing her lips. Feeling sleep overtake me, I closed my eyes and fell into another peaceful dreamless slumber.

**A/N: I hope I didn't disappoint any of you faithful Liley lovers! Lol. I probably did by mentioning Joannie, huh? Lol, it's all good! Where's the fun of reading a story if there isn't someone for you all to dislike strongly?! Well yeah, please leave a review and tell me what thought. It is now 5AM and I'm pooped.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Same as it always is. I do not own Hannah Montana, the lyrics, the tonight show, the songs, everything that you may recognize in this story.**

**A/N: Wow, it's been a month. Sorry. This is a pretty long one. Ten pages O.O ... I surprise myself. Anyways, hope you like it! READ AND REVIEW. Happy Reading.**

**CHAPTER 6**

I woke up later that day with a mean hangover. It felt as if someone was following me around with a bat, striking me in the head every single second. Not only was my head pounding, but my stomach was churning too.

"Aww, fuck." I shot off the bed a couple seconds later and ran to the joining bathroom in Miley's bedroom. I picked up the toilet seat and the instant I fell on my knees everything from the night before was thrown up. Nothing but liquid came out of my mouth.

A moment later I felt someone pull my hair away from my face and a soft hand was gently, but firmly, patting my back soothingly. "You want some water?" Miley asked in a raspy voice. I slightly pulled away from the toilet and nodded my head shakily. After washing and rinsing my mouth, I flushed the toilet and sat back until I was sitting against the wall.

"God," I sighed, "I'm never drinking again." I placed my hands on my face and rubbed every where roughly. To the left of me Miley slid along the wall and sat close, brushing our thighs together. She took my left hand off of my face and gently massaged it.

"Sorry to break it to you Lils, but that's what you said last time." she stated with a smile on her face, obviously letting her mind wander to the last time the same thing happened.

"Yeah, well this time I'm serious!" I said seriously with a determined look. As I opened my mouth to speak again, I felt another rush of bile make its way up my throat. I quickly got on my knees again, and made it just in time when another round of liquid came out of my mouth.

Half an hour later we finally vacated the bathroom. Miley stayed with me the whole time, holding my hair and patting my back, as I turned my stomach inside out.

Currently, we were both laying on the bed. I had my head resting on her shoulder with an arm thrown over her stomach, and her right arm was under me holding me by the waist. "Ughh," I moaned, "I feel like shit." I pulled Miley closer to me and snuggled deeper into her neck.

"Your breath does, too." Miley bluntly informed me.

"Sorry," I apologized, pulling away from her, attempting to turn onto my other side.

"No, it's okay." she said, tightening her hold on my waist, "Lilly! Just stay sti-."

"Fucking shit!" I groaned out in frustration, cutting her off, when I felt the urge of throwing up hit me again. I jerked out of her grasp and ran to the bathroom. "Kill me now." I repeatedly gasped out in between dry heaves.

"What'll I do without you then?" Miley asked from behind me. After I finished dry heaving, I sat back and leaned against the wall. I waited until Miley took a seat next to me before taking her hands in mine, and looking her directly in the eyes.

"You'll learn from my mistakes," I started, "and never _ever_ drink... again!" I ended seriously. "I'm being serious damn-nit!" I exclaimed incredulously when she started laughing

"HA HA! You said damn-en it!" she laughed even louder, "damn-en it!" I stared at her, wide eyed and flabbergasted, as she laughed and slapped at her knees enthusiastically.

After getting over my initial shock, I sat there and took in her beauty. Her hair, which was wild at the moment, spilled in its natural curls down her shoulders. Her eyes had a childish glint to them, and her mouth was thrown open as laughter filled the bathroom in its own little melodic tune.

"You're so beautiful."

"Wait... what?" she asked suddenly, stopping her laughter instantly.

"Uhh... I like chicken?" I asked hopefully. It didn't work, she was still looking at me expectantly. "Fine, I was just admiring your boot- I mean beauty," I corrected my slip up, "and saying how you're so beautiful." I admitted, looking anywhere but at her.

"Aww! You're so sweet." she gushed, pinching my cheeks, "but I'm not beautiful." Swatting her hand away, I pinched her cheeks in return.

"You're right," I said, moving her head up and down in agreement, "you're not beautiful." she kept her head in place and glared at me.

"You're not supposed to agree wit-."

"You're gorgeous," I finished, cutting her off. "How can someone be wearing an over-sized t-shirt, baggy sweat pants, wear no make-up, and have major bed hair, look so god damned sexy?" I asked seriously. "You're like... God's gift to Earth." I added.

"AWWW! Lilly, you're so," she was cut off when another urge hit me again, "sick." she sighed. "I'll go get you some aspirin and warm water, are you gonna be fine?" she asked, concerned. I nodded my head and waited until she left the room to crawl to the sink. Making sure I had a firm grip on the edge of the sink, I lifted myself up with everything I had and washed my face. After I was done with that I slowly and shakily made my way to her bed.

While she was downstairs I heard muffled voices as well as cabinets opening and closing. Five minutes later I heard the sound of the kettle going off, indicating that water was heated. A minute after that I heard footsteps come up the stairs and enter her bedroom. Instead of coming towards the bed, she went to the bath room. "Lilly?!" she called out some what scared. I guess she thought I flushed myself down the toilet?

"Over here." I called out to her. When she saw me she visibly relaxed. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." I said with a small smile. She smiled back and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for me to sit up too. She handed me the mug of hot tea in one hand and gave me two pills in the other. I breathed in a deep breath and blew it out slowly over the rim of the mug, causing Miley to giggle at my childish antics. After I took the pill and drained the mug of any tea, I handed it back to her and watched as she gently placed it on the night stand. "So...."

"So..."

"I guess things aren't going the way we wanted it to be." I sighed, feeling guilty from having Miley take care of my stupid-ness.

"I can cancel the other Hannah things and stay with you until I have to leave to Burbank." she offered. I shook my head quickly, I could never let her disappoint her fans like that! Even if I really wanted her by my side.

"No way! Are you kidding me?!" I asked appalled, "Do you know how many obsessed fans you have? If they found out you canceled on them just to stay with me, I'd have thousands of crazed people chasing me with pitchforks and torches." She started laughing at my paranoia, "I'm serious! I'm too cute to die." I added, which caused her to laugh even more. I glared at her.

"Okay, okay." she said, transitioning from laughter to giggles, "I'm sorry. You are cute."

"Thank you." I smiled a goofy smile at her.

"Well... alright then. I have to get ready. Daddy said we'll have to leave in an hour if we wanna make it on time to the CD signing." she stated, standing up from her seated position to stretch. I stared hungrily as the hem of her shirt rode up to reveal her lower back. I licked my lips unconsciously. "Like what you see?" I broke out of my daze and looked up to see Miley staring at me over her shoulders with a seductive look on her face.

I quickly shook my head and attempted to spring off of the bed. In my lame attempt in doing so, my legs got tangled in her sheets and I ended up falling face first on the floor, eating carpet. I shot up quickly and gave her a sheepish smile, slowly making my way towards the door.

"I'll just let you get ready then!" I said a little too loudly. "Call me after the interview... or whenever." I snapped my fingers and gave her the thumbs up sign before practically fleeing her room.

--

Ten minutes later found me laying on my bed trying to catch my breath. I was in front of Miley's house for awhile, looking for my car, when I remembered I told Sarah to take it with her. After that realization hit me, I ran all the way home trying to get as far away as possible from Miley and her sexiness. I swear that girl is going to be the death of me. Every time I'm around her now I just want to push her against a wall and ravish her senseless. Oh geez, now that thought was stuck in my head.

A knock at my door brought me out of my little fantasy. "Come in." I looked up as the door opened and sat up quickly. "Hey." I greeted breathlessly because one, I was still out of breath, and two Miley was standing at my door in her Hannah clothes minus the wig.

"Hey...," she trailed off, looking confused.

"Have a seat," I patted the empty spot next to me and waited as she slowly, cautiously almost, made her way to the empty side of the bed.

"So uhh," she started after a few minutes of silence between us, "you left your phone at my house." she explained, pulling the phone out of her back pocket and handing it to me. I shivered when our fingers brushed against each other. If she noticed, she didn't say anything about it.

"Thanks..." I flipped it open and turned it on immediately so I could have something to look at except Miley. As soon as it turned on, it vibrated like 9423049892 times, indicating that I had missed calls, voice mails, and text messages. I tossed the phone down on my bed and stared at it in amazement. From the corner of my eyes I saw that Miley had an amused expression on her face. "People can't get enough of me." I joked, hoping to break the tension. It worked.

"They sure can't," she agreed with a shy smile on her lips. "I know I can't." she admitted, biting her bottom lip and giving me _that look_. The one that screams 'take me right now.' Without even really thinking about it, I pushed forward and somehow my lips met hers in an innocent kiss that turned naughty in a matter of seconds. Her hands cupped my cheeks and my arms wrapped around her, pulling her body towards me. I leaned back and she crawled on top of me, straddling my waist, without breaking the connection between our lips. My hands traveled up her sides and went to the back of her head, pushing our lips harder together.

Our moment was interrupted when Miley's Hannah phone went off. We slowly pulled away from each other with half lidded eyes and dazed looks on our faces. She stayed straddling my waist when she answered the phone. I placed my hands on either sides of her hips and slipped my thumbs underneath her shirt. As I was rubbing small circles, I watched as she bit her lips restraining herself from moaning out loud.

Feeling a little more courageous, I slowly slipped the rest of my hands inside her shirt and ran them all over her sides, toned stomach, and ribs. She shot me a glare as the tips of my fingers "accidentally" brushed the underside of her breast. I did it again and was prized with a slap on my shoulders this time. Feigning hurt, I slid my hands out of her shirt, rolled onto my side, making Miley move with me. She landed with an "oomph" on the bed beside me.

"You're horrible, you know that?!" she asked indignantly after getting off the phone with who ever it was. "That was my _manager_ also known as my _dad_." she clarified, "and he was wondering why my breathing was uneven!" she said loudly, hitting me on my arm. I just smiled and moved in closer to her, she tried to resist my sexiness, but gave in and let me pull her towards me. We kissed and made out some more before she pulled away and sat up, "I've gotta go, daddy said to be back by one. It's already twelve thirty and I have to redo everything." she sighed.

I smiled brightly at her and sat up too, "sorry." I apologized sheepishly, "it's not my fault you're so sexy." I finished off with a wink. I watched as she stood up and pulled her clothes back into place, my bright smile got even brighter watching her do so.

"Yeah, right." she leaned down and gave me another searing kiss, but pulled back before it got any further, "I'll call you after the signing, photo shoot, and interview, okay?" she asked hopefully with wide innocent eyes. I smiled and nodded my head.

"You can call me anytime." I assured her. "I'll see you on T.V."

"Alright. You stay in bed and rest, okay? No more drinking for you." she chastised. She leaned in a gave me a quick peck on the lips, "oh, and enjoy that." she said with a wink then left my bedroom.

I sat there confused, "enjoy what?" I asked myself. It was then that I realized I was chewing on something rubbery and minty. I stopped mid-chew and pulled it out of my mouth. It was a piece of gum! "Freaking Miley." I chuckled and popped it back into my mouth.

--

Two hours later, after staying in bed, watching T.V, and drinking cups after cups of water, Sarah showed up. I was never more happy to see her in my life! I was so bored, it felt like I was seriously dying of boredom. My mom was at work, she left a couple minutes after Miley did, and Miley herself was still probably at the CD signing. If I was there with her, I would have _made_ her take like a five minute break and given her a hand massage. Now I feel guilty for being stupid.

"Sarah!!!" I greeted her enthusiastically as I threw open my front door. I yanked on her arm and pulled her into a big gigantic bear hug. I think I heard a few pops and cracks.

"Cant.... breathe...," she gasped out. I instantly let go of her and she took in a much needed breath of air. "Geez, were you that bored?!" she asked incredulously after her breathing went back to normal. I nodded my head excitedly, but stopped when I started getting light headed.

"Shit... I feel like a damn puppy who's been home all alone and gets all excited when the owners finally come home." I said with a sigh.

"Aww don't worry lil' guy! Sarah's here now. Oh yes she is!" she cooed as if I was really a puppy. "Ow!" she rubbed her arm where I flicked her. "You're a jerk." she said coldly.

"I know! Thanks," I replied happily, at least I got her to stop treating me like a dog. "I'm hungry." I said with a pout and the sad puppy dog look, "will you make me something to eat?" I asked like a little child, lips quivering and all.

"Oh my gosh. Really, Lilly? The look? Desperate much?" she scoffed. "FINE! Will ya stop lookin' at me like that?!" I jumped a little at her outburst but smiled triumphantly when she caved.

"You know where everything is at. I'll be in the living room." I happily skipped to the living room and got comfortable on the couch before turning the T.V on. "Oooh, LOOK!" I yelled out excitedly when something popped up on the T.V screen.

"What?! What is it?!" Sarah asked concerned, running into the living room with my mom's pink apron on.

"HANNAH MONTANA!" I started clapping my hands and bounced up and down in my seated position. "She's so beautiful." I sighed after getting over my excitement.

"Seriously, Lilly? You made me run out here because of Hannah Montana?!" she asked as if she couldn't believe it. "You're so... weird today. What happened to that sad, 'I hate my life', girl I just saw last night?" she asked incredulously.

"She's dead and gone... dead and gone." I sang off key.

"Sheesh, Miley must have given it to ya good then, didn't she?" With a shake of her head and a chuckle, she turned back around and went to the kitchen. "Your food's almost done." she called out.

"You have no idea." I mumbled under my breath. "Whoo! Chicken noodle soup, chicken noodle soup, with a cup of ... milk on the side." I playfully sang as Sarah came out of the kitchen with a bowl of hot chicken noodle soup and cup of milk.

"I hope this is alright... I remember you saying how you've been throwing up all afternoon, so obviously you can't swallow solid food right now." she explained. Beaming at her I pulled her in for a hug after she placed the bowl and cup on the coffee table. Before either of us could fully pull away, I placed a wet kiss on her cheeks. "Okay... EW!" she exclaimed, wiping some of my saliva off of her face.

"Sorry," I apologized sheepishly, with a huge smile on my lips. "I'm just so... happy today." I informed her before kneeling next to the coffee table and eating the soup. It burned my throat going down a bit, but it tasted delicious. "Thanks for the soup, by the way." I stopped stuffing my face to look up at her with a smile. "I haven't eaten anything all day." I admitted before turning my attention back to the soup.

"Really?" I nodded my head, "why not?" she asked curiously. I took a sip of the soup before answering.

"We slept in 'til like eleven."

"And then?"

"Then I was busy throwing up for about an hour,"

"And then?"

"And then I kinda fled her house."

"And the-... wait, what?! Why'd you flee from her house?"

"She was giving me this super sexy seductive look, and I ran off cuz I didn't wanna pounce on her." I shyly admitted, staring at my reflection through the soup.

"Then why are you so happy?" she asked confused.

"She came by to drop my phone off and we...," I paused for a moment because memories of what happened earlier swooped into my head, "kissed." I sighed lovingly.

"I bet you were thinking of kissing her other pair of lips, huh?" she teased.

"Sarah!" I exclaimed, appalled. "I think you've been hanging out with me for too long." I smiled and shook my head disbelievingly.

"Yeah... I think so too." she agreed.

--

Sarah stayed with me until the sun went down and the stars started to shine brightly in the sky. She says that she wish she could stay longer, but she had a date with some guy she met at a beach clean up the week before. The guy picked her up at my house, and after a few minutes of interrogation he seemed like a cool laid back dude that loved saving the planet as much as Sarah did, so I told them to go away playfully. Before the guy could exit my home though, I held him back and playfully threatened him seriously, "If you hurt her, I'll hunt you down and make sure you won't be able to make babies." I gave him a bright smile and told him to, "have fun!" then pushed him out of my house.

Currently I'm in my room, spread out on my bed, and listening to music. Maybe I shouldn't have let her go, I'm bored again. Somehow, my eyes seemed to close on its own accord, and I fell asleep to the loud blaring music.

A couple minutes later I felt my bed dip down and I jerked awake with a fright. Taking in my surroundings I noticed that the stereo was off, my lights were on when I left them off, and there was a shadow over me. Looking up and to the left, I saw Oliver standing over me, on my bed, with a bottle of whipped cream in his hands. Acting on impulse, I socked him in the thigh, snatched the bottle out of his hands, and held him down on the bed by his chest, shoving the nozzle of the whipped cream in his nose.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I asked. My eyelids felt like they weighed a ton, and my body was shaking as if I was cold, I was still a little woozy from waking up so abruptly

"I-i was j-just trying to have some fun." he stammered, obviously scared of what I might do. I glared at him and pushed the nozzle deeper into his nostril.

"Well I wanna have some fun now. So the question is: should I, or should I not squeeze the nozzle?" I asked menacingly.

"I say you should, but that's just my opinion." a familiar voice said from behind me. I slowly turned around and was met with an amused Joannie. Taking the opportunity of me looking away, Oliver latched onto my wrist and tried to push my hand away, but instead was met with a nose filled with cream. He started coughing immediately and I fell onto the floor in a fit of laughter.

After my laughter subsided I stayed on the floor, with the bottle of whipped cream still in my hand, and tried to get my breathing back to normal. With a satisfied sigh, I sat up and realize that it was only me and Joannie in the room. "Where'd Ollie go?" I asked with a frown.

"He went to the bathroom to get cleaned up." she replied. Shrugging my shoulders I cleaned the nozzle with my t-shirt, and inspected it to make sure that it was booger free before tilting my head back and squeezing some of the cream in my mouth.

I guess I put too much in my mouth, the whipped cream overflowed and spilled out of my mouth, landing all over my face. I was about to wipe some of it off with my fingers when Joannie's hand stopped me. I looked at her confused and my eyes went shock when I realized what she was going to do. Her head tilted inwards and her tongue lapped up every single trace of whipped cream on my face. Not even thinking about it, my tongue dashed out and met hers as she was tracing my lips.

My free hand went to the back of her head, and grabbing a fistful of hair, I pushed her face closer to mine as we battled for dominance. With my other hand I dropped the bottle, and slid my hand inside her shirt, loving the feel of her warm skin against my hand. Slowly I moved my hand to her stomach, and teasingly slipped it down lower and lower until the only thing in my way was the waist band of her jeans. Before I could manage to wiggle my fingers through the offending barrier, Oliver called out from the bathroom and broke the both of us out of our stupor.

"Hey, Lilly?" he yelled, "Do you have any clean towels?" Upon hearing his voice, I pulled away from Joannie as if she burned me.

"Uhhhh... yeah!" I called back, "I-I'll get you some." I stuttered. I quickly got off of the floor and stared at Joannie a good deal before walking to the closet in the hall way to grab a small clean towel for him. "Here ya go." I said distractedly, looking anywhere but at him standing in front of the sink, looking into the mirror. He caught my reflection in the mirror and raised an eyebrow.

"Why does your lip look so swollen?" he asked curiously, taking the offered towel in my hand. A hand flew to my lips and I involuntarily massaged it.

"Oh... Cuz Joannie and I were have a contest on who could hold more whipped cream in their mouths...," I lied, "I went overboard and it got all over my lips, and you know how I don't like to waste food. I just had to lick everything off of my face." I rambled on, avoiding his gaze.

"So who won?" he asked drying his face off and walking across the hall to my room.

"Who won wh-," I cut her off before she could finish.

"C'mon, Ollie!" I exclaimed, "do you really have to ask?! Of course I won the whipped cream eating contest," I emphasized the whipped cream eating contest part, hoping Joannie would catch on. Her eyes went wide in understanding.

"Yeah, you know how fat she is. She could stuff a whole cow in her mouth." Joannie joked. I shot a glare at her that immediately went soft as I saw a smudge of whipped cream on her chin. Before I could point it out though Oliver leaned in towards her and licked it off. I flinched and turned the other way, walking to my bed to pick up the T.V remote.

"Anyway... what are you guys doing here?" I asked nonchalantly as possible, flipping through the channels at a rapid pace.

"Miley called and told me to come check up on you... something about throwing up all afternoon." Oliver explained, watching me carefully as I channel surfed.

"Ahh, I see." I nodded my head slowly, "I drank a little too much last night." I admitted. After awhile my thumb started to hurt, so I left it on the station where the _Tonight Show with Jay Leno_ would play. Looking at the clock on my night stand, I realized that the interview would start in half an hour. "I would be with Miles right now, but my stomach wasn't in the mood." I said with a frown.

"Don't even worry about it Lils... you'll have other opportunities to go with her," Oliver soothed, understanding the situation more than Joannie ever could.

"I know...," I trailed off. I took a seat on my bed, still facing away from the couple, and let my mind wander aimlessly as I pretended to be watching the T.V.

"Imma get something to drink and snack on, do you girls want anything?" Oliver asked after what seemed like hours, but was probably only ten minutes of silence. Joannie muttered a no thanks and I asked for a cup of milk and oreos.

As soon as he left the room and shuffling could be heard downstairs I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around me from behind. "Joannie, stop." I protested, grabbing her wrists and prying them off of me. I stood up and walked to the other side of the room, "we need to stop doing this." I said firmly, crossing my arms over my chest.

I stood there defiantly as she got up off of the bed and slowly made her way towards me, "but I don't wanna." she said quietly, looking me in the eyes, as she brushed a lock of hair away from my eyes and behind my ear. At the simple gesture I felt my heart explode and butterflies were tickling my stomach. I slowly leaned in and gently brushed my lips against hers, but pulled away before things could even think of getting anywhere.

"Not now." I said softly, "Oliver could walk in any minute now." I smiled sadly at her and walked back to my bed. She followed and sat rather close to me, but I ignored the feelings that swelled inside my whole being. "OLIVER!!" I yelled after realizing that the show was going to start in five minutes, "IT'S STARTING SOON! HURRY UP!" I chuckled as Joannie flinched away from me, plugging her fingers into her ears.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'm already here smart one." Oliver said annoyed, standing right beside us. I looked at him in shock, trying to figure out if he heard or saw anything or not. If he did, he didn't show it.

"But I, you, eh, what?!" I got out coherently, "I didn't even hear you coming up the stairs!" I exclaimed confused.

"Ollie like puma." he did the whole claw thing with hands and I fell over Joannie's lap laughing hysterically. He looked so stupid doing that! His hair swayed back and forth, and he had the most ugliest look on his face. "Okay, you can stop now Lilly." he sighed out after I'd been laughing for a while. "OH LOOK! IT'S HANNAH MONTANA!" he exclaimed in a high pitched voice, pointing at the screen.

I stopped laughing immediately and looked at my T.V screen. Frowning I turned back towards Oliver and smacked him upside the head when a commercial was playing. "You're such an asshole, you donut." I scowled.

"Hey!" he protested, rubbing at his head, "I had to do something to get you to stop laughing, and Hannah Montana is always the answer." he explained like a know it all. I mocked him as Joannie sat there staring at the two of us bickering.

"What's so special about Hannah Montana?" Joannie questioned, breaking the argument between Oliver and me. We both looked at each other expectantly, but I chose to answer.

"Look at her!" I exclaimed, pointing at the poster hanging on my wall, "she is beautiful, down to earth, smart, funny, and really caring. What's _not_ special about her?" I asked incredulously.

"Well if you took away the fame and fortune then she'd have nothing."

"Yeah, but she'll still be beautiful, down to earth, smart, funny, and caring." I defended. "Those are all the things every person looks in for someone special, and she is special."

"Oh yeah? Have _you_ found someone with all of those traits?" she challenged.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Oliver excused himself quietly, obviously not wanting to be around when things got more heated.

"Yeah I have actually!" I yelled, standing up to face her. "In Miley." I stated confidently. Joannie looked at me as if I just slapped her in the face. I could see her jaw muscles tighten every time she clenched her teeth together. She stood up as well and did something that surprised the both of us, she slapped me with all of her might. I took a step back from the impact and a hand went up to my stinging cheek. My tongue licked at the ripped flesh and I could taste the blood seeping through the wound. I swallowed the nasty taste down and stared at her with icy eyes. "I think you should leave." I stated coldly.

"Lilly...," she trailed off, looking at me with apologetic eyes. "I'm so sorry." she said quietly, reaching out a hand to try and touch my cheek. I took another step back and my gaze never faltered.

"I think the intervi-... whoa! What happened?!" Oliver asked shocked as he stepped into my room again. The tension was so thick I'm sure a donut like Oliver felt it. "Lilly... are you okay?" he asked slowly, taking in the position I was in. I nodded my head but never took my cold stare off of Joannie's guilty one.

"I think you guys should leave." I informed them both with no emotion laced in my voice. My eyes did all the expressing of feelings.

"Okay..." Oliver trailed off unsure, "I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"I'll be with Miley." I informed.

"Alright, just call if you need anything." he offered before practically dragging Joannie out of my house.

After they left I made my way onto my bed and laid there silently. A few seconds later I heard the sound of Miley's voice singing a Hannah Montana song. Great, I missed the whole interview, I groaned in my head.

Closing my eyes, I drifted off to sleep listening to Miley singing _One in a Million_.

**A/N: I don't like the ending, but I wanted to post something for all of you, so here ya go! Did ya like it?! Please, review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**A/N: Jeez, FINALLY! Right?! Lol. I've been wanting to finish this chapter ALL SPRING BREAK, but things always came up. Anyway, here's another fluffy Liley for all you hungry Liley fans. I personally think there should be more Jolly in this story, cuz it started off with them two, so next chapter prepare to leave me with some 'OMG! I WANT LILEY!' reviews. LOL =)**

**A/N#2: I watched the movie!! Be jealous Tony! BEEEEE JEALOUS! Lol =) The movie was awesome. I really liked it. I have learned that people who ride horses are seksayyyyyy, like yow-zaaaaaah hhaha. Whoo, sexy. Anyways... HAPPY READING! Review please =)**

**CHAPTER 7**

I woke up when I felt the empty side of my bed dip down under someones weight. Groggily, I turned around to my other side and got the whiff of a scent so familiar, my whole body relaxed again. Unconsciously, I reached out with my right arm and pulled the warm body closer to me, then rested my head on her chest while throwing said right arm over her stomach.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a raspy voice with my eyes still closed, snuggling my head into a more comfortable position on her chest.

"I was worried," she quietly drawled out, in an equally raspy voice, "I've tried calling you ever since the interview was over, but got no answer." she explained.

"Sorry," I apologized, tilting my chin up to kiss her throat, "I fell asleep listening to you sing." I snuggled back in my position and held her tighter when she tried to get up.

"Lilly, I've got to go. Daddy's waiting for me in the car."

I shook my head against her chest and held onto her even tighter, "no, I don't want you go to." I muttered before falling asleep again.

--

I woke up an hour later hugging onto my pillow, which made me frown. I swore I was snuggling into Miley, unless that was a dream? But it felt so real though! Sighing, I got out of bed and trudged downstairs for a glass of water; my throat was really dry. As I was rinsing my cup and putting it on the drying rack, I heard shuffled footsteps from upstairs. Taking a glance at the clock on the stove I realized that it was too late for my mom to be up. Slowly, I made my way up the stairs and frowned when there was a faint light coming out of my bedroom door.

As I got closer to my door, I pushed my back against the wall and slowly craned my neck to peer into my room. I was surprised by what I saw. Miley was standing there wrapped in a towel, while drying her hair with another one. "Miles?" I called out quietly. I couldn't be too sure, I was either still dreaming or too out of it to notice that the bathroom light was turned on when I went downstairs to get a drink of water. Both options seemed possible to me.

"Oh, there you are," she let out a breath of air she was holding in when she turned and saw me, "I was wondering where you were." she gave me a small smile.

"Is this a dream?" I asked skeptically, leaning my shoulder against the door frame and crossing my arms over my chest. With raised eyebrows, Miley made her way towards me slowly and threw the towel behind my neck, then pulled me closer to her. Confused, I tilted my head to the right until my fully clothed body was flush against her towel wrapped one.

She leaned in slowly, tilting her head to her right, until our lips were barely brushing against each other. "Does this feel like a dream to you?" she asked in a husky voice, her breath feeling unbearably hot against my mouth, before pulling me in even more and crashing our lips together. As our lips moved together, my hands slipped into the slit of her towel, running up her toned stomach, and down her sides. My fingers glided over a particularly sensitive spot that made her suck in a breath of air; I took that moment to my advantage, slipping my tongue in between her parted lips and letting out a guttural moan as our tongues collided.

As our kiss continued, I gently pushed her back with both hands on either side of her hips, and kicked the door closed with my foot. After a few minutes, breathing became an issue and we both unwillingly pulled away from each other. My hands went up to her neck, cupping it on both sides, and I leaned my forehead against hers. I took a few seconds to calm my breathing before I spoke, "Nahh, this is definitely not a dream." I got out breathlessly.

"No?" she raised an eyebrow, "What makes you say it's not?" she asked with a playful smirk. Slowly, my left hand traveled down to where her towel was knotted, just above her right breast.

"'Cuz if this was _my_ dream," I started, a smirk growing on my face as my fingers grasped onto the towel, "you'd be completely naked." I stated as I pulled the towel off of her half naked body. Even though I knew to expect it, I was still disappointed as the towel fell on the floor to reveal her near naked body in a lacy black strapless bra and matching underwear. "But I'd take this as reality _any_ day." I growled out before grabbing her and throwing her over my left shoulder.

"Lilly! LILLY!" she screamed out, pounding my back with her fists, "LILIAN TRUSCOTT! You put me down right this sec- OW!" she yelped when I smacked her ass with my right hand.

"Oops, sorry." I apologized when my own hand started tingling, "Maybe that was a little too hard."

"Ya think?!" she asked in her trademark way with a slight tap to the back of my head.

"Well it's not my fault you're so damn irresistibly sexy," I pointed out while throwing her onto my bed, "I mean look at what you're wearing, or not wearing. You're lucky I haven't ravished you senseless yet." I reasoned as she rolled onto her back and propped herself up by her elbows to look at me.

"So what's stopping you?" she asked seductively with a matching look on her face. I gulped and coughed.

"I thought your dad was waiting for you in the car?" I asked, obviously changing the subject. Miley raised an eyebrow, knowing what I was trying to do, but responded anyways.

"Yeah, he was." she replied. "But someone here," she gave me a pointed look, "had me in a death-grip I couldn't even get up off of the bed! I had to call him, _on my phone_, to tell him to leave." I had my mouth open, about ready to ask how she got up to take a shower, when she beat me to it. "I used the ends of your hair to tickle your nose, and you swatted 'the bug' away with your hand then turned on your other side. I took that moment to slip away." she explained proudly, as if I were some kind of science project and she won the blue ribbon.

"Oh." was the only thing I could muster.

"Yeah..., so why don't you come here," she patted the space beside her, "and hold me in that death-grip again? I didn't know you could be so... possessive. I kinda liked it, and by kinda I mean really." Oh my god, there she goes again with that sexy look! It took everything in my power not to run away again, but to where? I'm already at my house, am I supposed to run to hers? Fuck, I'm stuck.

"Uhhh... how about you get dressed and we'll work something out?" I asked in a small voice, blushing furiously. She frowned, but did as I asked. Slowly and sensually, she got on all fours and crawled off of my bed. '_You could have just rolled off or something Miley_!' I screamed in my head. After she got off the bed, she teasingly walked towards me, exaggerating the swaying of her hips, and traced a finger along my jawline as she walked passed me to get to the drawer. Shuddering, I shook my head and turned my attention from her tight little ass and made my way to my bed.

"So... do I get my cuddle time now?" Miley asked, breathless, after practically jumping me in bed and giggling like a five year old. I just smiled to myself and gathered her up in my arms, relishing in the smell of her after a nice long shower. "Hmmm, this feels good." she sighed out after a few quiet moments of just cuddling.

"Mmhmm, you smell good." I inhaled deeply.

"I smell like you..."

"Yeah, that's why you smell good." I chuckled.

"Shut up. Go back to sleep." Miley giggled, cuddling deeper into my arms. "G'night."

"Night." I picked my head up and leaned it down, asking for a kiss, which Miley happily obliged too. Sighing in contentment, I dropped my head down and fell into a peaceful slumber.

--

It's morning, the sun is out, and it's blinding me straight in the eye. God, why do I always wake up like this?! It just pisses me off so much. I'm trying my hardest to turn away, but somehow during the night, our positions change and now she's the one who has a death-grip on me. Hmm, how did she wake me up last night? By using my hair... nahh, that's not fun. I lean my chin up, just until my mouth is right at her neck, and bite. I'm talking a big ol' bite, not the whole sucking and nipping thing. I have a huge chunk of her neck in my mouth, like a vampire, and I'm tugging on it hard.

"OW! LILLY! GET OFF OF ME YOU VAMPIRE!" Miley screamed, trying to slap me away. I hold on for a few more seconds, but let go when she slapped me on my bad cheek. I wince and let go of her immediately, then shoot up in bed holding the cheek that Joannie slapped a couple of hours ago. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" she sat up in bed too and gave me a worried look. She took the hand that was holding my cheek, in hers and pulled it away from my face. "Did I do that?" she asked, shocked. I guess when Joannie slapped me last night, she slapped me good and left a bruise.

I shook my head and turned the other way, "no, you didn't" I responded.

"What happened? Who hit you, Lilly?" she demanded to know, gently turning my face to look at her.

"I got into a slight... altercation with Joannie." I informed her in a quiet tone, "and things got a little heated."

"And she hit you?!" she asked incredulously. I nodded my head in response. The concerned look on her face contorted to one of anger and I was scared by the look of rage in her eyes.

"It was more like a pat on the cheek... with a lot of force." I tried to joke, hoping to calm her down some. It didn't work.

"No, Lilly. This is not a time for joking!" she exclaimed heatedly. "I'm gonna hurt her for thinking she could ever put her hands on you!" Oh man, Joannie would be dead a hundred times over if Miley ever found out where her hands have been. I'd be dead too.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I asked in a panicked voice at seeing Miley throw the comforter off of her body. She jumped out of bed and began pacing the length of my bed with a look of determination on her face. She stopped suddenly and looked at me with this look that made me hold a breath of air in. "What?" I exhaled, releasing the breath of air after my lungs started burning up.

"What did she hit you for?" she asked, "I mean... I know you two had a past, with the whole her cutting the line to your kite thing, but after her and Oliver got together you guys seemed to get along well." she reasoned. "So there's gotta be a reasonable explanation." she started pacing again, thumb and forefinger cupping her chin deep in thought. Even though it was kind of cute, watching her pace back and forth was giving me a headache. I exhaled a sigh, inhaled a deep breath, and fell back into my bed.

"It was because of you." Now _that_ got her to stop her movements in a heart beat.

"Wh-what? What about me?" she asked shocked.

"Well it was about Hannah, and then you came up." I threw my arms over my eyes and closed them, waiting for the questions to roll. When no questions were asked, and silence was ringing in my ears, I cautiously removed my arm from my eyes and looked towards Miley. She stood there, half leaning half sitting on the bedside table, with her arms crossed over her chest giving me a pointed look. "What?" I asked with a frown.

"What do you mean what?" she asked indignantly, "How are you gonna tell me I'm the reason you were slapped in the face and not tell me about why or how I came up?" I shrugged and snuggled deeper into my comforter, pulling it over my head. "Lilly!" she exclaimed when I didn't move after that. What the hell was I supposed to say? 'Oh yeah, I was praising my girlfriend to my other girlfriend and she got pissed off then slapped me silly'? Yeah, no, I don't think so. I don't even know if Miley's my girlfriend or not!

A few moments later, I felt a draft of cold air make its way into my blanket. I turned my head to where the air was coming from and saw Miley's head under the blanket, her hair was static-y and clinging to the blanket. I smiled at her then motioned for her to get in with me. A second later Miley was laying on her back with my head on her shoulder, the comforter over our heads created a warm cocoon.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, playing with the hem on the bottom of her shirt, "It was a stupid argument that wasn't important." I felt her tense up under me and in the blink of an eye she sat up, taking me with her, and threw the covers off of us.

She turned to face me with a look of anger and hurt in her eyes, "So are you saying Hannah and I are stupid and not important to you?!" she asked, voice laced with hurt. She was about to throw the covers off of her legs when I wrapped my arms around her and kept her from moving. "Get off of me Lilly!" It took everything in me to keep my arms around her and pull her down to the bed again.

"Of course you and Hannah are important to me!" I semi-yelled over her commotion. "How could you think that you're not?!" I asked, hurt finding it's way to lace with my own voice. After she calmed down and stopped trying to get away from me, I reached for the end of the covers and threw it back over our heads. I scooped Miley's shaky body into my arms and held her close, soothingly running my fingers through her hair. "You're my best friend, and obviously something more than that." I started in a quiet voice. "You're the most important person in my life, my mom is too no doubt about it, but you're like another kind of important. You're like so important that if you were to die right now, hypothetically of course, then I'd probably kill myself too."

"Why would you do something so stupid? and you call me stupid." she scoffed quietly, "I'm not worth killing yourself for." she added as a bonus. I growled deep in my throat, and gently tugged a lock of her hair back so I could look in her eyes.

"You mean the world to me... as my best friend, my partner in ridiculous schemes that never really work out, so many other things, and my girlfriend...?" I trailed off, letting that last part linger in the air as a statement/question in the making. "Take you away from me, and I've got nothing. The life that I know and love will be gone, and I'll be left with nothing." The wrinkles around her eyes creased a little more, and a bright smile was spread across her face. The beginnings of a water work from joy was held at bay, and I couldn't let that happen, those tears needed to be released! "You_ are_ my world." I said quietly. Victory! Let the water works begin.

"Jerk!" she slapped my arm that was around her waist. "I see that smirk on your face!" she cried out. I didn't even realize I was smirking. It quickly disappeared from my face. "You were just loosening the bolts and screws to see me cry, weren't you?" I smiled sheepishly and nodded my head. "I don't know why you wanna see me cry, I look ugly when I do." she stated rubbing her face into my shoulder.

I stopped her movements by tugging at her hair again. When her face was parallel to mine, I leaned in and butterfly kissed her tears. I kissed along her cheeks, over the bridge of her nose, to her other cheek, down her jawline, on her chin, and finally stopped right in front of her lips. "You're always beautiful, never ugly, and don't you forget it." I whispered against her lips before kissing her. I slipped my free hand inside her shirt and ran my fingertips lightly across her toned tummy. When I got to that soft spot of hers, she sucked in a deep breath that came from my lungs(our lips were smashed together). I pulled away from her and panted, gasping for air. "See, you take my breath away." I said breathlessly with a goofy smile on my face. She just shook her head and smiled at my antics.

"Oh! Hey!" she exclaimed when I went in for another kiss. "I just came up with some lyrics, listen to them and tell me what you honestly think?" she asked hesitantly.

"Alright. Shoot." she was quiet for a few seconds, probably going over the words, before she cleared her throat and sat up. I followed her lead and she took my hands in hers. '_Whoa, this must be some really heartfelt lyrics,_' I thought to myself.

"Lilly will you be mine,

for this lifetime, and many more that'll come in time,

while we drink fine wine,

and bust more ridiculous fun filled useless crime?

I'm sorry for the corny rhymes,

but this is what happens when you get me high all the damn time." she rapped. Holy guacamole, she just asked me to be her girlfriend by rapping. I am touched.

I placed a fist to my mouth and went, "OOOH!" MC Stewart Little in the hizzouse!" then I felt a stinging sensation on my thigh. "OW!" I cried out, rubbing the spot she slapped. It was pink! I have sensitive skin damn it. I poked at it and watched as it turned from white to pink, while she spoke up.

"It's MC Rhymes a lot." she said with a nod of her head. I looked up at her, blinked a few times, then shook my head.

"Whatever." I chuckled, then got serious again. I cleared my throat and inhaled a deep breath. "Of course I'll be yours for this lifetime and the many more that'll come while we drink fine wine and bust more ridiculously ridiculous fun filled useless crimes. I hope we don't actually do all those ridiculous things while we're buzzed though, that could be dangerous, considering the fact that you're clumsy as hell." I exhaled all in one breath, which earned another smack, on the same thigh, at the same place.

"Are not!" she objected.

"Are too!" I countered.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me." she growled. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in to her.

"Don't have to tell me twice." I chuckled. I pushed her back until she was laying on the bed and I was practically on top of her.

Ahh, life just got so much more complicated for me, and I knew it. The thing is though, I didn't care. Well I cared, cuz I could lose a lot like... my whole world, but right now, at this moment... nothing really mattered except the feel her lips against mine.

Bring it on drama! I'll be right here when you rear your ugly head into my life.

**A/N: So uh, did you like it? Did you? Did you?! It's six forty two am.. and I'm awake cuz I haven't slept yet. I stayed up all night to finish this, so do me a little favor and push that green button right there and leave a lil some'n some'n.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I wish I did, but I don't and that saddens me =(.**

**A/N: OMG, it's been too long. How are you my peoples?! HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!! My family and I might go to Yucaipa to chill, fish, and hang out =). yay! I don't want to keep you waiting any longer. Happy Reading!**

**CHAPTER 8**

A month. That's how long Miley and I have been together. A whole month, and it's been wonderful. We were practically inseparable before, but now it's like we're joined at the hips. If people at school were skeptical about our little relationship at first, their suspicions were squashed when we went to school the following Monday pretty much all over each other. The whole school was practically buzzing about us, even the teachers were giving us odd looks! The one person who took the news the hardest was, of course, Joannie. Opposite of her, Oliver was the most supportive of our peers. Of course he was, he was my best friend since like pre-school, and Miley's since middle school.

**FLASHBACK**

_When they spotted us, Miley and I, basically making out on our lockers Joannie stood there with her jaw on the floor while Oliver shrieked out a high pitched "OH MY GAWD!" before he ran to us and gave us a big ol' bear hug. He effectively ruined our make-out session and I was... still in a daze, so I gave him an even bigger hug when Miley pulled out of the embrace._

_I was happy... high on Miley and her major macking skills. While kisses with Joannie were desperate, fast paced, and needy... kisses with Miley were passionate, sensual, and sexy as hell. I'm rather turned on right now, and I'm fairly certain if Ollie didn't interrupt us I would've had Miley down to her undergarments within point five seconds and doing things to her that would have made porn stars blush. Yeah, I'm that crazy when it comes to sex._

"_So guys...," Oliver started, standing in between us, nudging our sides with his bony elbows. "I take it that you're official now?" he asked with a knowing look. We both stayed quiet, but caught each others eyes, and smiled brightly towards one another. "AWW! You guys are SO gonna be the cutest couple in this school." he stated, slinging an arm around both of our shoulders and squeezing us tightly. "Aren't they, babe?" he redirected us towards Joannie, who still had her jaw on the floor._

"_Yeah, babe... aren't we?" I mockingly asked with a smirk. See that? I found a way to call her babe in front of her boyfriend and my other girlfriend... damn, I'm tight! Her jaw suddenly clenched together in a rather painful looking way._

"_Yeah... right." she said through clenched jaws, "really cute." she looked at me through angry slits for a moment before Miley stepped in between us, which surprised all three of us. Joannie shook her head of any angry thoughts and stared at Miley with a confused frown on her pretty features._

"_You..." Miley started, "keep your abusive hands away from my girlfriend." she growled out venomously. Whoa. The tone in her voice even made me shrink away from her. I was scared for Joannie's life, so I gently but firmly grabbed Miley by her upper arm and tugged her back to me._

"_Chill out, hun." I soothingly whispered in her ear when she turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck automatically. My hands wrapped around her small waist and I hugged her comfortingly, occasionally running my hands up and down her back. She told me she was going to talk to Joannie, but I didn't think it would be so intense. My gaze went from Oliver with an opened mouth and wide eyes, to Joannie who looked like she just saw someone with two heads walk by. I swear, if the air wasn't so tense I would have laughed at the comical looks on their faces._

"_I-I uhhh... what?" Joannie finally stuttered, confused. I felt Miley tighten her grip around my neck and tense up in my arms._

"_Hun! I... need... air." I gasped out. Holy shit she's strong! As soon as I gasped those words out, Miley loosened her arms around my neck and pulled back slightly to give me an apologetic look that was mixed with concern. I greedily inhaled deep breaths of air and felt myself get lightheaded while doing so. "Jeez, you're so strong!" I informed her shocked._

"_I'm sorry, are you okay?" she asked quietly, looking me straight in the eyes. I gave her a small smile and nodded my head. She still didn't look convinced though, so I leaned in and capture her lips in what was supposed to be a simple kiss that turned into a heated one in seconds. "Okay okay... I believe you." she panted out as we broke the kiss. I smiled goofily at her and gave her a quick peck on the lips._

"_Uhh guys," Oliver's unsure voice broke us from our little moment. We both turned our gaze to look at him the same time, something that didn't go unnoticed by Joannie. "are we cool here now or what?" he asked, using his hands to gesture the gap between us and Joannie._

"_Yeah sure...," Miley answered for the both of us, "but I swear, if you ever slap my girlfriend again... I will hurt you." she threatened. Wow. I've never seen Miley like this before... I like it! Miley turned her attention away from a scared looking Joannie and a shocked looking Oliver, and back to me. "Let's go to class." she said sweetly with an innocent smile on her face. Her left hand slid down my right arm and laced our fingers together. I just looked at her with one raised eyebrow, shrugged my shoulders, and followed her to class._

"_You actually slapped her?!" was faintly heard from Oliver as we rounded a corner and turned._

**END FLASHBACK**

Ever since that day, Miley would only let Oliver around if Joannie wasn't with him. She really was a protective girlfriend, something I never knew about her, but loved anyways. I barely spend anytime with Joannie now since I'm always with Miley. Her pops knows about us, so does Jackson, even though he's a thousand miles away at college in Tennessee. They both took it well and knew it was bound to happen one way or the other. My mom knows about us too. When we finally told her, she almost ruined us... not because she found it disgusting or didn't accept us. No, it was because she brought up those times she interrupted me while I was doing _it_ and she thought I was just kidding.

**FLASHBACK**

_Miley and I were sitting comfortably close on the love seat in my living room. It was a Saturday morning, Miley slept over the night before, and we were just watching Pokemon on TV. I sighed in contentment and slung an arm over Miley's shoulder, then pulled her even closer to me. Her head found its way perfectly on my shoulder, and I shuddered as her breathing tickled my neck. We had been together for a week already, and it was amazing! We came out to her family that Sunday she asked me out, and they both took it well. Robby Ray gave us a big bear hug, said "FINALLY," told me to, "treat my babygirl right, Truscott." and threatened, "I know where you live." Even though his expression and tone was playful, I knew not to mess with his one and only daughter. I just gulped and nodded my head in understanding._

_Jackson on the other hand was whooping and hollering on the phone after we called and told him. Hell, he even ran out of his dorm room, stopped just outside his doorway, and yelled it out to the world. He made it seem like he won the lottery or something. Miley and I were just snuggled together on the couch laughing at his antics. He, more or less, told me the same thing Robby Ray did, and I promised I would take care of her._

_So we were just sitting on my couch, feeling content and happy when my mother just waltzed right into the living room, crossed in front of us, and laid down on the sofa adjacent to our love seat. Miley and I shared a look, raised eye brows and curious faces, and slowly pulled away from each other. I missed the feeling of having Miley pressed fully against me as my arm dropped to my side._

"_Morning, Ma." I greeted._

"_Good morning, Ms. Truscott," Miley greeted quietly._

"_G'morning girls." my mother greeted us, slightly turning her head towards us to acknowledge our being. A look formed on her face when she noticed the space between Miley and I were non-existent. My mom's a pretty open-minded person, but I didn't really know what her views on "homos" were. "How was your sleep?" she asked before turning her head back to the TV._

"_It was great, mom." I answered for the both of us. Miley suddenly decided to get all quiet and tense, I guess she was afraid of what my mom would think too._

"_How about for you, Miley?" she asked, eyes still on the TV. Miley tensed up even more next to me, so I took her hand in mine and rubbed my thumb over her knuckles soothingly._

"_I-It was fine, Ms. T." she answered shakily. Well damn, I guess she really is shook up. Miley's usually more herself and care-free around my mom, but ever since we got together she's been... well not herself. My mom slowly sat up on the sofa, and turned her body so that her feet were planted on the carpert._

"_Something wrong girls?" she asked, noticing Miley's tenseness and our joined hands. I felt her hand squeeze mine even more in a death grip. I gently squeezed our hands together, which some what made her relax her grip on my fingers._

"_No ma...," I trailed off, looking at Miley for assurance. Before we came down we already talked about telling her soon. Miley saw the look in my eyes and nodded her head, letting me know it was okay to tell her now. "Uhhh, we have something to tell you...?" I more or less said in a questioning way._

"_Okay... shoot." my mother gave us the go._

"_We, Miley and I, are together..." I informed her with as much confidence as I could. I myself started getting more and more tense as seconds flew to minutes. My hand was clutching onto Miley's almost deperately, calling out for help._

"_Ms. T?" Miley quietly called out, breaking the silence that bestowed upon us. "A-are you o-okay?" she stuttered._

"_What?" mom finally snapped out of her thoughts, and actually looked at us. "sorry girls, I was deep in thought." she explained after seeing the scared expressions on our face. "I'm happy for you two! Really, I am." she smiled, then her gaze met mine and I knew what she was going to bring up. "So all those times... were they real?" she asked quietly, looking me intently in the eyes. I gulped the lump in my throat and felt my eyes go wide._

"_What? No mom!" I denied, "I was just kidding about all those times." I lied with wide eyes. "Miley and I just got together recently."_

"_Last week, actually." Miley piped in, trying to save me from whatever I got myself caught up in. God, how I loved this girl that was sent down to me from Heaven itself. I'm the luckiest person in the world._

"_I swore I always heard..." she trailed off to find the right word, "things coming from your room every time I got home from running errands, and on the weekends when you'd come home late from parties and thought I was asleep." she reasoned convincingly with a frown on her face. I felt Miley tense up next to me, and felt my heart plummet to the pit of my stomach when she pulled her hand away from mine. No, this can't be happening! We just got together, please don't let this end now._

"_Mom, please!" I cried out in a high pitched voice. See, I knew this shit was going to happen, I should have just came out to her sooner instead of joking around with her. I felt myself break piece by piece when Miley shifted away from me so there was some space between us, and at the look on her face I felt like the biggest jackass around. She looked so hurt and confused. "Miley... I-," was cut off abruptly when Miley stood up._

"_I think I'm gonna go home," she stated quietly before turning around and walking towards the door. Before I knew what I was doing, I ran to the door just as she was about to open it, and leaned against it. "Move Lilly." she demanded through clinched teeth._

"_No!" I demanded pleadingly. "Please, Miley...," I was basically begging, leaning my whole body against the door so it wouldn't budge._

"_How could you... you didn't even tell me! I've been waiting for you to notice me forever and when I finally get you I find out that you-... man! This is some fucking bullshit!" she yelled angrily. Her southern twang came out distinctively, it always did when she was angry. I stood there frozen not knowing what to do. I looked over her shoulders at my mom who was still sitting on the sofa looking totally and completely dumbfounded. I gave her a pleading look, desperate for her help no matter how or what._

_My mom, understanding the look on my face, stood up slowly, and cautiously walked until she was just behind Miley. "Miley, dear." she used her soothing mother tone and tentatively reached out a hand, "calm down, let her explain." she tried, placing her hand on Miley's shoulder gently. "I may have been mistaken."_

_Time seemed to stand still as her eyes locked with mine. Just as I was about to say something, she beat me to it._

"_Just be honest with me Lilly." she said quietly, eyes never leaving mine. My eyes shifted over her shoulder a little bit, and I saw my mom nod her head gently, telling me to tell the truth, then she nodded towards the stairs. I nodded my head slightly and slowly reached out a hand towards Miley's. She tensed a little when my hand cupped hers, but as I brushed my thumbs over her knuckles she seemed to relax a bit._

"_Lets talk upstairs?" what was supposed to be a statement came out as a weak question. She was already upset with me, I didn't want it to seem like I was demanding her to do anything. As she nodded her head, I gently laced my fingers through her still extended ones (she didn't even have a grip on my hand), and slowly led her up the stairs to my room._

_We sat on my bed in silence for what seemed like hours, neither of us saying anything. "Talk Lilly." she finally broke the tension with her words. "Were the noises your mom heard really what I think it is?" she asked almost painfully, like she didn't want to know. I gulped and nodded my head in response; I didn't trust my voice. I watched her as she squeezed her eyes shut tightly and saw her jaw muscles bulge painfully as she clinched her teeth together._

"_I'm sorry Miley." I apologized weakly. "I didn't know how you'd react; I couldn't stand the thought of losing you if you knew I was attracted to girls and decided to stay away from me." It was really true too. Besides the fact I just wanted to get laid, I didn't know if Miley would accept it or not._

_All of a sudden she shot up off of the bed and turned to face me with an angry glare. "How long have we known each other, Lilly?" I was taken aback, at a lost of words. "Almost five damn years, Lilly! FIVE!" she answered the question herself. "How could think so lowly of me?" she whispered in a hurt voice, turning her body slightly away from me._

_I reached for her hands and laced our fingers together then turned her to look at me. "You gotta see it from my point of view though, Miles. We never really talked about it, and I was worried that you'd get all disgusted and cut me from your life. I'd die a million times over if that ever happened." I tried to explain as tears ran down my face. "I can't see my life without you in it." I tightened my hold on her fingers and tried to convey every feeling I had into our intertwined hands._

_My heart rate dropped as she unlaced our fingers together, and sped up again when she cupped my neck and wiped the tears away on my cheeks with her thumbs. I automatically placed my hands on either side of her hips and pulled her so that she was still standing, but straddling my thighs.. "You're right...," she said sadly, "I guess I was feeling the same way too, but it still hurts to know that you've been with other... girls already, and I had to find out from your mom."_

"_I'm so sorry Miley," I apologized again, hooking my arms under her ass and standing up. "I'm so sorry," I whispered into her ear, turning us around and laying her on my bed. "I'm so fucking sorry." I whisper-cried into the crook of her neck._

"_It's okay, Lilly...," she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into her, "no more secrets, okay?" she started rubbing my back with her fingernails and I had to suppress a moan from pleasure as I nodded my head._

**END FLASHBACK**

I shook the thought of almost losing Miley out of my head and laid back on my bed. It's one of those rare occasions where there's a half day at school, and I haven't been so bored in my life. Usually Miley and I would be together, but she's busy with preparations for the Hannah concert today.

As I was about to close my eyes and let myself fade into a light sleep, there was a knock at my door. "Come in," I called out groggily. I thought it was my mom so I just stayed laid out on my bed on my back, one arm over my eyes while the other was on my stomach. "What the... Joannie?!" I asked startled as I removed my arm from my eyes to see Joannie straddling my waist. "What are you doing here?" I asked, placing my hands on either side of her hips and rubbing the exposed skin with the pads of my thumbs.

"I miss you," she admitted quietly, leaning down to give me a long, loving kiss on my lips. "God, it feels so good to kiss you!" she said into the kiss, making me smile.

"I've missed you, too, babe." I admitted, sliding my palms down to her ass and massaging her butt cheeks.

"God," she moaned into the kiss, "I've missed you calling me babe, too!" she squealed when I grabbed her ass and flipped us over. "I've missed everything about you." she moaned again, her breath tickling my ear as my mouth attacked her throat. We were in a full out tongue wrestling match when she slowly pulled away from my lips. I looked down at her with confused, and disappointed eyes. "This is great and all," she motioned between our lips, "but I really just want to spend quality time with you?" she asked/said in a quiet voice. I smiled warmly at her and sat back on the hinds of my legs, bringing her up with me. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight, just the two of us...," she trailed off hopefully.

I wanted to say yes cuz honestly, I missed her too, but I already had plans with Miley and the Hannah concert and all, being Lola. Spending time with Miley was awesome, great even... but I just really missed Joannie.

I should say no and end things with Joannie officially right now, but I can't. Especially with the way she's staring at me with those beautiful brown eyes. Not only that, and I know this will sound all fucked up, but I'm sexually frustrated. Every time Miley and I got a little too heated in our make-out sessions and my hand somehow found it's way past her waist band, she'd stop me from going any further. She's not ready, and I'm dying.

"I've already got plans...," I gravely informed her. My heart broke when she looked away, blinked her eyes and tears started pooled around the edges of her eyes.

"Please, Lilly, please?" she begged, hugging me. "Miley can hold off for one night, and plus I know you're gonna love what I've got planned." She kept her arms around my neck and leaned back slightly, so we were eye to eye.

"I uh... fuck, hold on, I needa get that." I waited until she let go of me and laid back down on my bed before I reached over to my nightstand and grabbed my phone. "Hello?" I answered without checking the caller I.D.

"_Hey honey_," Miley's voice filled my ear.

"Done with your stuff already, hun?" I asked, watching the pain visibly take over Joannie's pretty features.

"_Oh my gosh, yes!_" Miley let out a relieved and happy sigh. "_I miss you so much! I can't wait to see you._" she said in a low voice that made me shiver with want.

"Sounds like everything went well," I chuckled before getting serious again, "Uhh Miles... about tonight." I saw the hope flash through Joannie's eyes as I brought up tonight.

"_Oh man! I can't wait until tonight. I have so much planned! I can't wait to share them with you._" Miley said all in one breath. Fuck, she planned something for the show and I was going to disappoint her.

"Well, actually...," I dragged on, "I can't make it tonight." I informed her almost painfully. At hearing this, Joannie's face was graced with a bright smile that reached both eyes. I smiled back at her sadly, which caused her smile to falter just slightly.

"_But... Lola's supposed to be here with me,_" I heard Miley say quietly.

"I know, I'm sorry." I apologized, looking away from Joannie. "I'll make it up to you, 'kay? I promise." I cringed when I said promise, I hated promising things to people. I felt Joannie massage my thighs which I'm pretty sure was supposed to be in a comforting way, but didn't help the situation at all.

"_Okay... I guess._" she agreed unwillingly. "_Can I come over and see you before the show though?_" she asked with all the hope in the world.

I couldn't help but smile at her and her words; she's just too cute for her own good. "Of course hun!" I chuckled, "but when are you getting here? I was just about to hop in the shower." I really wasn't, but I had to make sure she wasn't like right at my front door already.

"_Okay, good._" she sounded relieved, "_and I don't know, probably another hour or so. We just left the arena right now, and you know how bad the traffic is around this time._" Boy was she right, it's just barely four in the afternoon, and traffic was up the butt hole around this hour of day.

"Okay, I'll see you soon then." I said, stopping Joannie's hand from inching any closer to my center.

"_'Kay, bye._"

"Bye." I ended the phone call and tossed it aside, then pulled Joannie into me again by her hands. "So where you planning on taking me anyways?" I asked curiously, wrapping my arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around my neck. I nuzzled my face into the crook of her throat and inhaled the smell that I missed so much.

"Guess who's gonna meet the love of her life backstage tonight?" she asked excitedly, basically jumping up and down on my thighs. I pretended to be deep in thought, index and thumb cupping my chin.

"Well, I'm guessing it's me who's gonna meet the love of my life, which is you, and I'm guessing since the bed is our stage... then the bathroom will be backstage?" I gave her a goofy smile and waggled my eyebrows.

"Cute... but no." she giggled, slapping me lightly on my arm.

"Jessica Alba!?" I asked with huge, hopeful eyes.

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"What?" I asked back.

"What?" she asked again.

"Nothing." I finally gave in and buried my face in her shoulders, shaking my head slightly. "So who?" my question was muffled by the fabric of her green tee-shirt.

"Hannah Montana!" she exclaimed, pulling away from me to see my reaction. It felt as though a blizzard found its way into my room, froze all of the limbs in my body, and left with the way I stiffened up. Damn it, when I told drama to rear its ugly head into my life, I didn't think it'd be so soon. "Oh my god! I knew you'd be so happy you wouldn't know what to say." Joannie squealed, clapped her hands, and continued bouncing in my lap.

She has never been more right in her life.

Damn you, drama!

**A/N: WHOOT! K, now review. Thanks =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. I'm not making any kind of profit by writing this story. It's for fun. I like fun =)**

**A/N: AN UPDATE! Yay! Sorry. I love you! You love me too...? haha. Anyway, here's your update! Happy Reading.**

**CHAPTER 9**

I was shocked. How the hell am I supposed to get out of this one? Great job, _Lillian_. You should have asked her what she had planned out before accepting anything. God I'm such an idiot.

Joannie stopped her joyful cheer at seeing me so speechless, still, and looked at me worriedly. She wrapped her arms around my neck and tried to stare into my eyes. It's like she was staring right in my eyes, but I couldn't see her because I was so shocked. All of a sudden my lungs started burning and I exhaled the breath of air I didn't even know I was holding in. Then everything just shifted and I finally saw her staring at me with worried and concerned brown eyes.

Before I knew what I was doing, I pushed her off of my lap and rolled out of bed clumsily. When I turned back to face her she looked hurt and shocked. "Who?" I squeaked out.

"Hannah Montana...," she answered unsure, propping up on her elbows.

I tilted my head to the side and gave her a shocked/confused/totally not understanding anything look. "B-b-but you _hate_ Hannah Montana!" I exclaimed loudly causing Joannie to jump just a little bit at my outburst.

She kept her eyes on me and shook her head slowly, "I don't hate her." she informed quietly, almost as if she didn't want me to freak out even more.

I gave her an incredulous look before responding, "But that night, at my house?" I asked more than stated, "You hated it when I rambled on about her." I pointed out. That night was still vivid in my head. Then my head just flinched to the side when I remembered Joannie slapping me for saying that Miley was the girl I found all those good traits in. "Then you slapped me." I stated quietly. A hand involuntarily flew to the cheek that she slapped just a few weeks ago. She mumbled something incoherent. "What?" I asked. I finally realized what I was doing and dropped my hand quickly.

"I was jealous." she admitted a little louder, but quietly. I just stood there in silence after hearing her admission. "How you described her... it was like you really knew her and loved her, more than me." She explained, "I was okay with it, because I mean... how can you possibly know Hannah Montana, you know?" I nodded my head slowly. "I guess I lost it when you said you found all these things in Miley instead of me."

I sighed and sat on the edge of my bed, facing away from her. "I don't know... maybe that was the emotion I was trying to get from you." I mumbled, the words were muffled by my hands since they were cupping my face. "With Oliver here and all that day... I just hate seeing you two together." I sighed.

I felt the bed dip as she made her way towards me, and waited for her to wrap her arms around me from behind. I leaned back into her embrace after she did and sighed. "I love you, Lilly." she whispered against my ear. I shivered. "I really do, but I don't want to hurt Oliver."

"Then end it with him!" I said in a frustrated voice. I pulled away from her embrace and chose to sit in my computer chair instead, so that we were facing each other. "How do you think he'll feel if and when he finds out about us?!" I asked in a raised voice. "I should have ended it as soon as it began!" I cried, "he's my best friend and I'm fucking it all up." I buried my face in my hands and shook my head. "And then I just had to bring Miley into this bullshit too."

"Lilly..." Joannie stretched out an arm to put on my shoulder, but I moved away from her touch.

"Maybe you should leave...," I trailed off, looking at the floor beneath us. I couldn't look up, even if I wanted too. I could already picture the hurt look she'd have on her face behind my eyelids, I didn't need to see the real thing.

It was silent for a couple minutes. I really thought she was going to go all crazy on me, tell me she hated me and threaten to reveal everything we'd done to Miley and Oliver, but she didn't. Instead I felt her presence linger right next to me as she placed a gentle kiss on the crown of my head. "Here's a ticket and a pass." She said quietly, slipping it discreetly on my lap, "I'll be there, hopefully you will, too." With that she quietly left my presence and shut the door behind her slowly. I looked up just in time to see her giving me a sad look before shutting the door all the way.

"FUCK!" I yelled, swiping some items on my computer desk away with my right arm. I stood up and grabbed the paper weight that was still on there and threw it at my mirror. I watched satisfyingly as it broke into pieces and shattered all over my floor. "You're so fucking stupid, Truscott. You're well on your way to fucking up everything you've known and loved in your life. You fucking dumb ass." I scolded myself. Man, I have never wanted to kick anyone's ass as much as I've wanted to kick my own. I shook my head and let out a loud scream. I bet the neighbors were probably wondering what the hell was going on in my house. Well you know what?! FUCK THEM! Blah.

I grabbed a towel and stalked into the bathroom across the hall. Maybe a nice warm shower will calm me down.

I was in the shower, wondering if it had some kind of chemical in the water because I was seriously relaxed now, when I heard the door bell ring and knocking downstairs. I just ignored it, figuring that if it was Miley she'd know where the spare key was hidden so she'd let herself in.

I was massaging the shampoo into my hair, thoroughly pleased with my fingers working its magic, when the drapes around the bathtub practically flew off of the hooks that kept them up. "What the fuck?!" I exclaimed, trying to cover myself the best I could.

"Oh thank god!" Miley sighed, jumping into the bathtub with me and hugging me fiercely to her. I just stood there, shocked and still covering myself up, while Miley continued on hugging me. She got soaking wet as the water pelted down on us from the shower head.

"Uhh...," I was speechless. Did she not see me naked in here? If she's not ready for me to ravish her senseless, then she shouldn't be hugging on me like this... when I'm already naked! "Hon?" I asked softly, getting her attention. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, since I know how much you've wanted to see me naked... but what are you doing?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

She gave me a questioning look before her eyes wandered around the room and her expression turned into an embarrassed one and her eyes went wide. "Oh.. Oh god! I'm so sorry Lilly!" She unwrapped her arms from around me and jerked back, which was a huge mistake since she tripped over the edge of the tub and was on her way of falling over before I reached out with both arms and wrapped them around her slim waist. I pulled her flush against me, and tried to ignore the way my nipples hardened at the slightest contact with her clothed chest. "I'll uhhh... go wait outside for you." She blushed before slowly wiggling herself out of my embrace and looking everywhere at my face, keeping her eyes away from my naked body, and turned around then practically sprinted out of the bathroom.

I couldn't help myself. I knew it was going to embarrass Miley even further, but I just couldn't help it! I burst out in a huge laughing fit until my eyes were tearing up, my stomach started hurting, and my laughs were coming out silently. I laughed even when I turned the shower off, stepped out of the bathtub, dried my body off, and slipped fresh clothes on.

I managed to get my laughing under control as I walked back into my room, but the blush and embarrassed look on Miley's face had me going again. She was sitting on the edge of my bed and burrowed her face into her hands when I started laughing.

Taking her by surprise, I literally tackled her onto the bed and hugged her while I laughed. "Man... you... make me... feel sooo much... better... without even... trying." I got out in between laughs, my broken sentence was muffled because I nuzzled my face into the crook of her neck.

"Glad to know my embarrassment amuses you." Miley deadpanned. We laid there for awhile until my laughing subsided. I was practically laying on top of her and she had her arms wrapped possessively around my wasit, if I just moved down a bit... there, her heart beat was pounding against her chest in a slow, calming, rhythmic lull. If I were to close my eyes, I would have fallen asleep right then and there. Just as I was about to do so, a low rumble was vibrating against my ear. I opened my eyes and realized that Miley was looking down at me expectantly. I gave her a questioning look and she gave me an exasperated sigh. "I asked what happened to your room."

I sigh as I finally remember what I did before entering the bathroom and wince at how messy everything is. There are sharp shards of my broken mirror all over the floor along with paper, CDs, and knick knacks that I forgot to put or throw away. "Uhh.. a hurricane?" I answered meekly.

"Hurricane Lilly?" Miley asked with a small smile. I nodded my head enthusiastically. Finally! Someone who gets me! "Yeah right." I stopped my vigorous movements and just stared at her. "It looks like someone broke in and couldn't find what they were looking for so they broke your mirror." I raised an eyebrow at her. "What? If Hannah doesn't work out, I wanna try my hands at crime scene investigations." She muttered.

"I have something you can investigate." I waggled my eyebrows at her suggestively. She laughed her deep, throaty laugh and smacked me in the face with a pillow.

"HA HA, very funny." She said sarcastically. "Now what really happened?" she asked seriously.

I sat up and shrugged, "I don't know. I had one of those 'I hate my life and wish I could hurt something' moments." I answered sheepishly, looking everywhere but at her.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Miley asked softly, sitting up and placing a comforting hand on my thigh. I took her hand in mine and examined her small delicate fingers, the tips were a little rough from playing the guitar. I shook my head. The way her hand sort of went limp in mine told me she was hurt by me shutting her out. "Okay. But you're okay now, right?"

I smiled and looked up at her then laced our fingers together, "You make everything better." She smiled bashfully and ducked her head to hide her blush. I cupped her face with my free hand and pulled her closer to me. "Why do you have to be so adorable?" I asked softly before leaning in and giving her a small kiss. As I was pulling away, she followed and slightly pushed on my shoulders to make me lay down. I did as she requested and she leaned down to give me a passionate kiss. My arms wrapped around her... bare back? I frowned in confusion and pulled away from the kiss. My eyes widened when I realized Miley was half naked and laying on me. "I know I'm the master at getting girls to take off their clothes, but where are yours?"

Stupid stupid Lilly. I shouldn't have asked that. It was still a sore subject. She pulled away from me fully, until she was sitting up right, and glanced around the room. Her eyes locked on something and I followed. Her wet clothes was hanging over the banister in the hallway, air drying. Oh yea, she did hop in the shower with me. She glanced at her watch and hopped out of bed, "I uhh, should get going. I need to get ready for the concert." She explained quietly.

As she was about to take a step, I jumped out of bed and gently grabbed onto her wrist. "I'm sorry Miles." I apologized, turning her around to look at me. She kept her head down. "That just slipped out. I was just shocked when I realized you're just in your undies." I explained. "And plus, your clothes are still wet. Stay until they dry, please?" I begged, "Here, you can wear my stuff for now." I hastily made my way to my dresser, not looking where I was going, and slipped on some papers that were still laying haphazardly all over my floor. I can imagine it like in the movies, all over exaggerated and everything. I'm flying in the air in slow motion, my arms and legs flailing all over the place, then I dropped with a loud _thud_ on the ground straight on my back.

"Oh my god! Lilly, are you alright?!" Miley asked, dropping on the ground beside me and helping me sit up. I nodded my head slowly and we caught each others eye. We just stared at each other for a moment before we both let out loud laughter.

–

"Good luck tonight."

She nodded her head. "I'll see you later." Miley stated, giving me a kiss through her car window before backing out of my driveway.

We spent almost two hours together, cleaning up my room and just hanging out, before Robby Ray called and told her to go home or else she'd be late for her own concert. Not like she ever was though. I remember when we had to push through the huge crowd of screaming fans at the Staples Center, only to be turned away, but that Miley... she always finds a way to get in and get ready with a few minutes to spare before her concert starts. She's talented like that.

I sighed and walked back into my room, which was _way_ cleaner than it's ever been. Then out of the corner of my eye, something reflects the light on its plastic cover and catches my attention. Curious, I walked over to where it sat under my computer desk and picked it up. It was the ticket and backstage pass. The backstage pass was old news to me, since I always had to wear one as Lola, but the ticket was foreign to me. I had _never_ been to a concert before, and never saw one for Hannah's either, so I looked it over. What really caught my attention was where the seat was.

Front row. Damn, Joannie must have either robbed a bank or used up all of her savings for this. For me.

It couldn't hurt, right? I mean. There were going to be hundreds of thousands of people there, what are the chances of her spotting me... even if I'd be right in front of her the whole time?

**A/N: Whoot. Finally done. I know it took forever for me to update, but please! Leave a review and let me know what you thought. K, thanks!**

**Now I can go to sleep! I already took, like, a six hour nap, but i'm still sleepy and I have class later in the evening so I shall get some shut eye. Whomp. Good mornight... depending on when you read this =D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything your recognize.**

**A/N: Damn. It's been a while. I didn't know it was _this_ long though. So, sorry. I kind of, and when I say kind of I mean REALLY, had huge writer's block. The idea of this story popped into my head unexpectedly and I just typed it up right away. Hopefully it's good enough for your liking. Read, review, and tell me what you think. Happy Reading.**

**  
Chapter 10**

Through out the whole concert Miley was always throwing glances my way. Only I saw it though, since I knew her so well and she's just a great performer like that. They were curious glances. Shocked, surprised, and confused with a hint of hurt in them. I knew she was wondering why I was with Joannie of all people, especially after what had happened, but I just ignored her looks and enjoyed the concert.

I tried to blend in with the crowd, turn around when she turned my way, but that was fruitless since I was like _right_ there in front of her. The first seat right next to the damn cat walk. Isn't that something? There was a time when she reached out her hand to me and held onto it for a little too long with her eyes locked on mine. There was only me and her while Joannie was jumping up and down squealing about how I got to touch her hand. Oh, if only she knew.

Joannie was acting well behaved, too, at the concert. I pretty much had to beg and plead with her to not get all affectionate while Hannah was performing. She didn't understand why, but I used some pathetic excuse about how there were kids there, with their parents, who wouldn't enjoy the PDA of two girls together. She reluctantly agreed and kept the grazing of the hands, and wrapping an arm around the waist to a minimum.

Until now.

"Alright Staples Center!" Hannah yelled enthusiastically into the microphone. She grabbed a water bottle that was placed right in front of me, on the stage, and gave me a look as she was about to stand straight. She frowned but it went away as soon as it came, and I wondered why until I felt hot breath against my ear.

"You know, she stares at you a lot." Joannie said. I shivered and shook my head before turning around to see Joannie's face right in front of mine. I jumped back a little.

"Joannie!" I hissed, looking around us suspiciously. She frowned then pulled away.

She mumbled, "Sorry." I turned back around and focused all of my attention on Hannah.

"How is everyone's night so far?!" she asked the packed arena after taking a swig from her bottle. Everyone started screaming their reply, and the whole building rumbled. "Great! I'm havin' an awesome time, too! It's always great to be home in LA!" she informed and smiled widely as everyone screamed excitedly. "The concert's almost comin' to its end, but I've got a treat for you all." she paused when people yelled in excitement.

A few seconds later the large jumbo screens surrounding the stage slowly descended towards the stage. A moment after that the lights went out all throughout arena and pictures slowly started to show up on the large screens, while the instrumental of _True Friend_ played softly in the background.

"These next, and last, two songs are dedicated to a very close friend of mine." Miley's voice wafted throughout the arena. "She couldn't make it here tonight," she slowly looked out in the crowd and stopped until it landed on me, "but I know she's always around." she said softly. "Best friends are a dime a dozen, but _True Friends_ are _One in a Million_."

As she said this, huge blown up pictures of Lola and Hannah started showing on the screen. Everyone oohed and awed as the picture faded to another one and Hannah started singing the first verse of the song.

I just stood there and listened as she sang while watching the pictures pop up at different intervals. I noticed that the ones where we were staring into each others eyes with an intense gaze and huge smiles graced our lips seemed to show for a longer amount of time than ones taken by the paparazzi.

As the song was winding down it transitioned and blended perfectly well with the instrumental version of _One in a Million_. When she started singing I was put in a trance. Sure, I've heard her sing this song plenty of times, but this was the first time she was singing towards me... for me. I felt like the biggest jackass around when her eyes locked onto mine and saw hurt in her eyes. I threw a questioning look her way, but she just shook her head and turned away from me before making her way to the furthest end away from where I was standing.

Why did she have that look in her eyes for? I was just standing there with Joannie's arms wrapped around my waist, her chin perched on my right shoulder, and her lips were attached to my ear lobe. Why would she be hurt? Then my eyes went wide at the realization.

"Joannie!" I exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing?!" I ripped her arms off of me and stepped away from her. I wanted to be discreet about my outburst, but the little girl who sat next to us clutched onto her mother and hid behind her. I gave the mom an apologetic look and got a glare in return as she tried to comfort her daughter.

Joannie sighed in annoyance. "What does it look like! There's a romantic song playing, what did you expect me to do? Nothing?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah! That would have been nice."

"What's the point of spending every cent I've saved up for a concert if I can't even fully enjoy it with my girlfriend!" she yelled a little too loudly. Almost every head in the orchestra pit turned their attentions away from Hannah and stared at us.

I got angry with the unwanted attention and at the fact that Joannie was being well... Joannie. "I told you! There are kids around." What a lame excuse. Joannie seemed to think so too because she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"So what? They're gonna be exposed to it sooner or later." she reasoned, reaching out a hand to try and grasp mine. If this is how she's going to try and soothe me, it's not working. I pulled my hand away just as her fingertips grazed my palm.

"Later would be better." From the corner of my eye I saw the mother nod her head in agreement. "See, even she thinks so." I pointed to the mother.

"Well, we all have our own opinions." Joannie said in frustration. Again I saw the lady nod in agreement. I gave her a weird look and she just shrugged.

I shook my head and turned my full attention back on Joannie. "Look okay, I just don't want to be all affectionate right now."

She gave me a bewildered look, "Why not? It's not like anyone we know is here at this concert." she tried to reason, but failed miserably since she was dead wrong.

"I just don't, okay!" I finally snapped as Hannah finished her song and the whole arena cheered. The look on Joannie's face broke my heart but I didn't make an attempt to try and comfort her. Not even when she pushed her way through the bodies of parents with their offspring. I just watched as she rubbed the tears away from her eyes and got swallowed by the sea of concert goers.

I turned my attention back on the stage, just as Hannah finished giving her thank yous, and saw her staring at me with hurt and disappointment in her eyes. She shook her head, thanked the arena one last time, and made her way to the back.

"Fuck." I said under my breath, but it wasn't low enough because the mother heard me. She shot me an incredulous look, gathered her stuff, and ushered her daughter away from the idiotic moron who probably just ruined her life(me).

I contemplated on what to do. Go after Joannie, apologize for being a dick, and lose Miley, or go backstage to "meet" Hannah, try to work things out, and lose Joannie. Both plans sucked because no matter which I chose I'd end up losing the other.

For good.

This really shouldn't be so hard! One has been my best friend since our first meeting, and the other was the girl who won my heart over first... even if she was already with my other best friend. One was a brunette with blue eyes, and the other was also a brunette but with brown eyes. One's a secret international pop star who people would kill to date, while the other was an average girl who'd kill anyone who made a move on her that she didn't enjoy. They both had their pros and cons, weaknesses and strengths, and fuck why does this have to be so hard?

"FUCK!" I yelled when I got frustrated.

"Excuse me!" I turned around quickly and saw a lingering mother/daughter pair standing there. The mother had an offended look on her face while cupping her daughter's ears. "I blame television for ill-mannered kids like you." she tutted as she lead her daughter away from me.

"Can this night get any worse?" I wondered loudly, not expecting an answer but got one anyway.

"It might if you give me the wrong answer." Every bone in my body froze when I heard that southern drawl come from behind me from the stage. I turned around slowly and was met with Miley, not Hannah, in normal street clothes. Her gaze made me want to shrink into a corner and curl into a ball, it was so intense.

I just stood rooted to my spot trying, but failing miserably, to think of something, anything, to say. My mouth opened and closed one too many times as things I wanted to say got stuck in my throat. _I'm sorry! Please forgive me. I fucked up. I'm sorry._

"I guess it's times like these where actions really do speak louder than words." Miley broke my inner battle. "I don't _ever_ want to see you again, Lilly." she spat before spinning on her heels and running off the stage towards the back.

"Miley!" I yelled after her. I hopped over the barrier than blocked the fans from getting too close to the stage and ran around it towards the stairs at the side. After I climbed up the steps, I sprinted across the stage and broke free from the stagehands that tried to stop me. "Miley, please!" One of the guys had a firm grip on my upper arm, but released me as soon as my fist connected squarely in the middle of his face.

I ran and ran until I finally caught up to her, just before she could exit out of the back entrance. Luckily I'd been around the arena so many times I knew which hallways to take. As soon as I reached out a hand, grasped onto her wrist, and firmly turned her around my face snapped to the right side. Shit. She slaps harder than Joannie. "I can't believe you Lilly!" she cried. The hurt, betrayal, and tears in her eyes shattered every piece of my heart. She slapped me again, this time my face snapped to the left. "You fucking asshole!" She balled up her fists and hit me on my chest repetitively. "You asshole... Why?" she whimpered. I just stood in place and let her take out everything on me until she wore herself out.

I gently closed my fingers around her fists and held them to my chest as her weight buckled underneath her and she fell into me. "I-I'm sorry." I choked out, taking my hands off of her fists and snaking them behind her back. "I-I'm so fucking sorry." My breathing was hitched and I had a hard time inhaling much needed breaths of air.

"Why?" She asked through her sobs.

"I don't know..." I answered unsure. "It just happened."

I guess she didn't take too kindly to such a shitless answer and pulled herself away from my embrace. The hurt on her features hardened to one of anger. "How long?" she demanded to know, clenching her jaws. I saw her ball her fists against her sides until her knuckles turned white.

"Uh..." I stalled.

"How LONG!" she yelled.

I flinched, "That big welcoming bonfire for Seniors." I answered quietly, ducking my head.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" she screamed in outrage. The next thing I knew I was laid out on my ass on the cold concrete. Stunned I looked around and wondered how I got there until Miley stepped closer to me and loomed over me. "That was six months ago!" she exclaimed.

"I know." My stupid mouth just wouldn't shut up. Miley's glare made me purse my lip shut.

"Did you also know that she's your _best friends_ girlfriend?"

I looked down, ashamed. "Yeah." I answered weakly.

"God!" she threw her hands in the air and started pacing back and forth. "No wonder Oliver always asked me if Joannie was acting any differently after that night." she said more to herself than me. "I thought she was, but I didn't know _you_ had anything to do with it." She paused her pacing to throw a heated look at me. "I can't believe you."

"I'm sorry." I apologized lamely.

"I can't fucking believe you."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I just fucking can't."

I started getting irritated. "I know. I'm sorry." I forced the words out.

"I can't."

"I KNOW! I SAID I WAS SORRY!" I finally lost it and yelled at her. She looked shocked for a minute, at the outburst, then regained her composure.

She held a finger out and waved it angrily in my face. "Don't you yell at me!" she said angrily. "You have NO right to be getting angry around here." she said through gritted teeth. "You are in the wrong, not me! You're the one who helped her best friends girlfriend cheat on him. You're the one who played me. You're the one who broke my damn heart!" By the time she was done she was red in the face and panting hard with her hands balled into fists at her sides.

"We barely went out for a month." I pointed out weakly, not staring at her at all.

"But I've been in love with you for much longer than that." Was her almost inaudible response. I tensed up and snapped my head to look at her.

I gasped, "What?"

"Why haven't you _seen _it?" she asked, shaking her head and walking away from me. She stopped at the exit and kept her back to me. "The failed relationships, the sleep overs, the cuddling, the hand holding, the lingering of hugs and kisses, just _everything_. It was so obvious, everyone saw it."

"Miley, I-,"

"No, just save it Lilly. The damage has been done. I don't think I could ever forgive you. Just do me a favor and stay away." With that she walked out the door, without a second glance, and I was alone in the vacated back area.

**A/N: Please don't kill me! I'll do it myself... when I'm ready.. to go... lol. ANYWAY. Hope you still liked it despite the drama. It was fun to write. Now... reviewskeeez, please? K, thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you recognize.**

**AN: sorry this is so short, but it's better than nothing right? Hope no one kills me after reading this chapter xD.. but you wouldn't, right? Cuz I mean... you wanna know how this ends, right? Hehe. Sorry it took so long to update, but it's here!**

**Chapter 11**

Everything I did and saw and smelled and touched reminded me of her. I couldn't even go to the beach anymore without staring into her eyes every time I stared out into the deep blue sea or the light blue sky. I couldn't walk past Rico's anymore because everything there reminded me of her. The table where I asked her out on our date, the stool where she sat and I stood in between her legs, the counter where I sat while she sat on the stool in front of me in between my legs, the open area of sand where I would play beach soccer and she'd cheer from the sidelines because she sucked at every and all sports. Everywhere I went had this smell that reminded me of Miley. It was stale and barely noticeable, and I don't think it's possible but it was _her_ smell, I mean how could it be possible if and when the wind's always blowing? I couldn't even go to my spot anymore because the guilt got to me every time my mind drifted off to Joannie. Everything I touched jolted something in my head and flashes of memories and words flew into my head. Even things I don't remember being near or even touched around her brought back memories, just the slightest touch and the day she leaned up against that object would pop into my head. It was like EVERYTHING was torturing me with memories of her.

I didn't even feel safe in my own home. The living room brought back memories of her and me when we'd just cuddle close together and watch TV, before during and after we went out. The memory of how horrified I'd been when my mom slipped out that I was already sleeping with other girls and thought it was Miley popped into my head and I shook my head angrily. Why hadn't I figured it out then how much she really meant to me? Why was I so stupid and stuck on Joannie that I hadn't realized how my feelings that day really was? I was so scared that she'd leave me for good, but I brushed it away as losing her as a friend, not as a girlfriend. I didn't think to care of her as a girlfriend then, she was just some girl I was messing with to get Joannie jealous, but when I think back I was scared of losing her forever, friend and all.

The kitchen made me smile sadly at the memories it brought upon me. Like that one day, when we woke up after a long night of just cuddling and talking, my stomach was being a jerk and rumbled like crazy. Miley took it upon herself to cook the most delicious breakfast I'd ever tasted and sat there and watched me with an amused look on her face as I stuffed mine. When I looked up I smiled sheepishly at her with a mouthful of eggs and bacon and she laughed so hard she started rocking in her seat doubled over in laughter. By the time she was finished the contents in my mouth were already swallowed down and I was just sitting there staring at her. A small giggle escaped her lips when she reached over the table and wiped some ketchup off of my chin with her finger. I blushed and looked away when she popped said finger into her mouth and sucked it clean with a wet smack as she pulled it out with a wink.

I made my way across the kitchen and out the sliding door that led to the back yard. I stopped on the wooden deck, almost like Miley's but not as big, and scanned the dead crumpled up leaves surrounding the huge oak tree in the middle of the small yard. My eyes followed the trail of leaves broken apart until it led to a huge tire that was hanging onto the lowest branch by thick, newly replaced ropes. Tears lined my eyes as the memory of Miley and me swinging on that tire flashed through my head, before we got in a relationship. We were feeling a little adventurous one day, like the little kids we were before life decided we had to grow up, and found ourselves right on this very deck staring at the tire swing as if it were a space ship. I knew what she was thinking before she brought it up, and told her it was a bad idea since the old ropes were all worn out. She called me a baby and raced to the tire. I stood there for a moment, just watched as she climbed onto the black tire like an overeager little child, and took in the beauty of her childlike innocence. From the tire swing she called me a grandma and told me to jump on the tire with her. I knew it was a bad idea but I did it anyway. I swear I felt the rope give a little when I sat on the tire, too, but it didn't break off or anything. The tired swung back and forth for a few minutes before the rope finally gave out and sent the tire flying to the right as we were swinging that way. We both screamed and held onto the edge of the tire as hard as we could as we went sailing through the air until it just dropped on the grass with a dud. We were both panting and out of breath but after a while we just broke into laughter. I made Oliver help me take off the old rope and replace it with new ones two weeks ago.

I stepped off of the deck and walked towards the tire. I dragged a finger around the rubber as I circled it. When I stopped I looked up at the back of my house and stared at my balcony on the second floor. Usually there would've been white Christmas lights wrapped around the railings, but it was taken down. A tear slipped down my face when I looked back and realized how foolish I was. Her feelings were there all along, and I was just now finding out about it. God, why did I have to be so dumb?

My room brought back the worst memories. The one that hurt the most was when Miley had slept over and she thought I was knocked out as she declared her love to me, before we got together. I didn't think anything of it then so I didn't worry too much about it. I thought she meant as a friend, since we just had a regular sleep over like any other day. I should have known. The tone of her voice was barely audible, as I kept my eyes closed and breathing even, but it held so much emotion.

Then my mind drifted to all those times where she'd come to me after all those failed relationships she had with guys. She always said they broke her heart, but I should have known better. Miley doesn't get her heart broken. She doesn't let anyone in close enough to break her heart. She always breaks hearts before hers could even get broken. Then... I thought of all those hugs she'd have me wrapped up in. So warming and inviting and protecting We'd hug longer than friends should, longer than her and any of her boyfriends ever did. And the kisses on the cheek that got closer to my lips every other time until she was practically kissing the corner of my lips in greeting.

"_Why haven't you seen it? The failed relationships, the sleep overs, the cuddling, the hand holding, the lingering of hugs and kisses, just everything. It was so obvious, everyone saw it."_

Fuck, I broke her and gave her hope and led her on and... fuck I broke her.

I broke my best friend and I couldn't stay around to watch the effect my stupidity had on her.

I was leaving.

I took one last look at my surroundings before jumping into my car and leaving this state. This city. This house.

For good.

**AN: There'll be probably one or two more chapters before it's finally over. Now that I know what I'm going to do next, I'll have the updates up sooner! I was SERIOUSLY dead with this chapter, but an idear popped into my head and wallah! Hehe. Anyway... I know I probably don't deserve it but... review, please? K, thanks!**

**PS: sorry if there are things that don't make sense. My eyesight's all blurry right now cuz i'm so sleepy. Just point them out and i'll take care of it. K, thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything or anyone you recognize.**

**AN: WHOO HOOO another update. how fast, right?! sheesh! i'm trying to finish this story ASAP so i can just focus on my other stories. anyway, happy reading.**

**CHAPTER 12**

As I backed out of my driveway a loud _thud_ came from behind me. I panicked because I thought I ran some little kid over since my street was filled with them, and jumped out of my car... after I shifted the gear into park of course.

What I saw scared the living shit out of me.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, Truscott?" Oliver snarled. He looked pissed the fuck off and I was scared for my life. I wanted to jumped back into my car and take off, I'd have run his ass over too, but something in his eyes made me stay in place. I took in the way his feet was shoulder width apart as he had a bat in one hand, resting against his shoulder, and the other was grasped around a baseball.

I completely stepped away from my car and closed the door before I leaned against it on my side. "Yanoe... going out for a drive." I responded nonchalantly even though my head was going haywire and I felt like it was going to explode.

"Yeah?" I nodded my head once, stiffly. "And never returning, right?" He narrowed his eyes at me and I saw his jaw muscles clench together.

I shrugged, "You never know what happens... life is some crazy shit, no?"

"Like having one of my best fucking friends sleeping with my god damned girlfriend, right?" He scoffed. My eyes followed the ball as he tossed it up and down in his hands. "That's some crazy shit right there, huh?" I gulped and returned my attention back to him.

"Isn't it?" I said quietly.

It was quiet between the two of us for a few minutes, but it felt like hours. I'd never felt so uncomfortable around him in my whole life, and this tension between us was killing me.

"A letter, Lilly?" he finally broke the silence and I looked at him. "A fucking letter!?" he shook his head and laughed humorlessly. "We've been best friends since pre-school and I find out that you've been sleeping with my girlfriend through a god damned letter?" His expression was angry but his voice was laced with hurt and pain.

I felt my heart breaking even more.

Not only did I break Miley, but I've broken Oliver too.

"I didn't want you to hate me."

"The least you could've done was tell me to my fucking face. I deserve that much!" he said through clenched teeth, "We were the best of friends, Lilly! Sure I would've gotten pissed off, but it wouldn't have turned out like this. Is that what our friend ship means to you? A fucking letter and you didn't even have the decency to write it out, you just had to type it, huh?"

Were. We _were_ the best of friends.

"I-"

"Six months, Lilly. SIX FUCKING MONTHS!" he yelled in a broken voice. He tossed the white baseball up high into the air and swung the baseball bat when it came down just in the middle of his chest. The crack the wooden bat made with the hard ball echoed throughout the oddly quiet neighborhood. The ball crashed into the back of my bumper before it bounced back to his feet. He was unusually better in sports when he was pissed off. "I told you I wanted to _marry_ her and you sat there and listened to my love for her! I bet you laughed in your head when you heard that, didn't you? How could she possibly wanna marry me when she's been in bed with you HOW MANY TIMES?!" he was hysterical now. His eyes were red and tears were pouring out of his tear ducts. The veins in his neck bulged every time he yelled and his face was RED.

"I'm sorry," I croaked. I guess those words finally snapped something in his head. He blinked once and all the hurt and pain was gone, only to be replaced by a menacing look.

He kicked the baseball and it sailed in the air and knocked into my back windshield. "Look at that, a broken windshield." he said unemotionally. I swear he was about to swing the bat at my head as he stalked closer and stopped in front of me. He raised the bat over his head and I flinched, closed my eyes, and cowered when he brought his arms down. I waited for the impact but it never came. My eyes snapped open and grew wide when I heard cracking noises instead. I looked towards the front of my car and the left headlight was broken. "It's illegal to drive around with a busted head light. Gonna be awhile to fix that, don't you think?" he smirked at me as my mouth fell slack and backtracked until he came to the back of my car. "Same goes for broken taillights." He swung with all his might and I flinched when broken pieces of the red glass flew everywhere. Then he reached into his pockets and pulled out a pocket knife. The blade was at least five inches long. My eyes went even wider when he stabbed my tire and slashed it. "Huh. Look at that. A flat tire. I hope you have a spare... oh wait, wasn't that the spare already?"

I just looked at him as if he was crazy, I seriously thought he was too, and took a step back as he took a step towards me. "Wh-what are you doing, Oliver?" I stammered when my back was against my car.

"You brought all this upon yourself, and you're not going anywhere until you fix it. Own up to your fucking mistakes," he growled in my face before he turned on his heel and made his way to his car. I flinched when he slammed his car door shut and burned rubber as he sped out the neighborhood.

I turned my attention back to my car and sighed. I guess I'm not going anywhere anytime soon.

**AN: would oliver's reaction be too much? he doesn't really seem like the crazy kind to me, but if the right buttons were pushed then i can imagine him like this. also, i'm thinking of writing a one shot containing this letter that lilly wrote to him.. yay or nay? would you read it? if i do go around and get to it, it'll be awhile. but yea! i'm just saying =D**

**ps: give me some suggestions on how to end this.. the next chapter may or may not be the last one. we'll see.** **REVIEW! k, thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I'm just a college student who doesn't know how to manage her money, _at all_, sleep in till mid-afternoon, stay awake till the sun comes up, and eat anything and everything in my sight... does it SEEM like I own a multi-millionaire franchise?! Didn't think so.**

**AN: Fuck. I suck. What the duck?! I don't suck. TEEHEE(watching nigahiga's videos on youtube got me saying that)! ANYWAY!! here's chapter... whatever. I don't even know what chapter we're on!! you know how I said there's like one or two more chapters left? Yeah, I think I lied. WHOO HOO?! I'm just rambling on. Sooooo..... HAPPY READING!**

**CHAPTER... something.**

You know how everyone's all like "FML!" this and "FUCK MY LIFE!" that? Yeah, well, that's me right now. I've got no one to blame but myself, but still... Fuck. My. Life.

I lost my two best friends. My mom is practically disgusted with me. Mr. Stewart always gives me this hard look whenever we bump into each other. Jackson threatened my life after he flew back home from school during the last week of his winter break. Joannie...

She was pissed off, livid, when she found out that I told, or rather wrote, Oliver about the two of us. She came to my house a couple hours after Oliver was done with his destruction of my car and slapped me silly. She slapped the taste buds right out of my mouth. She slapped me until I tasted blood in my mouth. She slapped me until the pain was so excruciatingly painful that I just couldn't feel what she was doing to my cheeks anymore. I became numb.

She left after that, left as tears ran down her face like Niagara Falls and a horrified expression on her face. Kind of like that night she first laid her hands on me, but much more shocked and pained. I didn't take in too much though, since the numbness took away each and every of the five senses away from me.

After she left I dug through my moms medicine cabinet in her room and scored a bottle of the pain killers that was prescribed to her after she got her wisdom teeth pulled out. There were roughly ten pills in there, but that was fine by me.

Two hours, three pain killers, and half a bottle of Jack Daniel's later found me spread out on the couch in front of the family room's TV shit faced to the sky and back. The JD kept me warm, as it was a cold and bitter winter's night, and the pain killers helped the whiskey have an even bigger impact on me. I was warm, but numb all over.

My mom came home from work when I was on the verge of passing and blacking out. She always entered through the garage door connected to the kitchen. Then she'd boil water in a kettle, and while she waited for the whistle to go off she would pull things from the cabinet that she'd need to make her hot tea with honey and lemon. After the water would boil she'd soak her tea bag in a cup of hot water, wait five minutes like the instructions stated, and then mix in the right amount of honey and lemon.

Even though my mind was foggy and everything seemed slow and blurry, I could imagine my mom walking the few feet between the kitchen and the sofa.

_'Five... four... three... two...'_

"Ahh!"_ 'Perfect.'_ "Lillian Truscott! What the hell are you doing laying in the dark like this?!" My mother exclaimed after she sat her ass on my stomach. "Why does it smell like a bar in here?" She questioned suspiciously, to which I grunted.

My eyes clenched together painfully slow when light poured into the previously dark room. My arm sluggishly rose up and covered my eyes. "Ughhh..." I moaned when my mom ripped my arms away from being my eyes shield and stared down at me holding the bottle of pain killers in one hand while the other held onto the neck of Jack.

"What the hell is this?!" she shrieked. "Don't tell me you took pain killers and alcohol!" she waited for a minute, staring me straight in my half-lidded, blood-shot, droopy eyes, but when I didn't say anything she went all crazy. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! Don't you know this is dangerous?! You could KILL yourself!" I felt myself tune her out, against my will honestly, and mumbled incoherent words while my head rolled side to side against the arm rest of the couch.

"I fucked up... I broke their hearts... I broke her heart... I fucked my life up... fuck my life..." I got out sluggishly.

"What?" my mom asked quietly. I barely saw her through my eye lids and sighed.

"I broke Oliver and Miley's heart," I slurred my words. I closed my eyes for a minute and felt the couch dip down under my legs. "I broke Joannie's heart, too. I broke everyone's heart... I'm the most shittiest person. Scum." I moaned. "I broke everyone." I sighed.

My mom gently grabbed a hold of my hand, as it was on my side, and tugged on it lightly which caused me to open my eyes. "What happened?" The curiosity outweighed the anger, that much I could decipher through my foggy mind.

"I've been..." I sighed, did I really want to tell her? She's my mom, I know she loves me, but Miley's been like a daughter to her too, who's side would she be on after hearing about what I've done? "I'm a cheater, ma." I croaked out. If the situation wasn't so fucked up, I would have barked out in laughter at the incredulous look on her face.

"You..." she frowned and pulled her hand away from mine, placing it on her lap. "You cheated on Miley?" she asked quietly.

I laughed with my breath and shook my head slowly. I turned my head to stare at the blank TV screen and mumbled quietly, "I cheated on Joannie."

"But she's Oli –, oh god no," she gasped. "Tell me you didn't...?" I shook my head slightly but kept my eyes on the screen. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she finally snapped. Her fingers dug into my cheeks when she turned my head to look at her. I was numb, yes I was, but I still flinched when I felt a little pain as her fingers pushed against the bruises forming there. "What happened to your face?" she asked quietly, dropping her hands from my face immediately. I guess my face really looked busted.

"I got into a slight... altercation with Joannie." I chuckled after I realized that was the same thing I said to Miley. "She probably hates me too," I sighed, closing my eyes. The pills were reaching its peak and I could feel the medicine working as darkness consumed me. "Everyone I love hates me..." I trailed off before I gave in to the darkness and passed out.

-

I woke up a few hours later in my bed, how I got there I don't know. I was still drowsy from the pills and my head was pounding from the liquor. It took me a moment, but after the fog left my head I noticed a certain bluish glow around my otherwise darkened room. I tilted my head to the right of my bed, where the TV was, and noticed someone laying there on her side with her back towards me.

Still a little groggy, and not realizing what I was doing, I slowly reached out with my right hand and ran my fingers through the curly locks. Upon contact her body went rigid. When I saw this I sighed and pulled my hand away from her. "What are you doing here?" I croaked out since it felt like the Sahara desert in my mouth.

She slowly turned around to face me and her concerned eyes immediately locked onto my sleep-filled ones. She scooted over until she was pressed up against the whole right side of my body and threw an arm around my mid-section. My eyes followed her index finger as it drew invisible shapes and letters and numbers and other stuff on my stomach through my shirt.

Suddenly, her finger paused what it was doing to grab a fistful of my shirt and crinkled my shirt in her grasp as tears fell from her eyes. "What were you _thinking_, Lilly?" she cried into my ear.

"I – I don't know," I stuttered as I felt her tears and warm, ragged, breathing invade my ear.

She sniffled and pulled away her face away from my neck. "Of course you know! What's wrong?" she asked, pleaded, as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

I felt tears of my own pool around the edges of my eyes, and when I blinked they fell slowly, one by one, like a leaky sink. I sniffed and cleared my throat. "I – I fucked up," I cried. "so b-b-bad." She opened her arms to me and I curled into her as I sobbed. I clung onto the front of her shirt with both hands, like she did with mine, and felt my body shake as sob after sob came out. "Ev-every-one hates me. No-no one wa-wants me a-a-around any-m-m-more." I got out between sobs. I sounded pathetic to my own ears.

"That's not true, Lilly," she said soothingly. I felt her chin dig into the crown of my head with each word.

"Y-yes it is!" I protested. "I f-fucked up so bad." I shook my head violently. She wrapped her arms even tighter around me and held my head close to her chest. The rhythm of her heart beat under my ear slowly relaxed me. I took in the way it thumped against her rib cage and forced oxygen into my nose, exhaling out of my mouth. When I was calmed all the way through, I positioned my ear directly over her beating heart and closed my eyes. I reveled in the feel of her hands as it soothingly rubbed my back. "Oliver hates me. Miley hates me. Joannie probably hates me too. My mom is probably disgusted with me. Everyone I love and care for hates me," I said as tears fell out of my eyes again.

I felt her tighten her grip on me before releasing me just slightly so I could look up at her through my eyelashes. "That's not true, Lilly," she said again, this time with a certain amount of sternness in her voice. I was about to say something before she started speaking again. "Do you love me?" she asked, looking me straight in the eyes. I nodded my head. "Do you care for me?" I nodded my head again. "I'm here, aren't I?" I nodded my head again "That means I don't hate you, okay honey?" she assured me as she kissed my forehead.

My bottom lip jutted out in a pout, quivered in its wake, and tears poured out of my eyes again as I hugged her close to me and smashed my face against her chest. "Thank you so much, Sarah. I don't know what I'd do if you hated me, too." My muffled cries said into her bosoms.

"I'm here for you no matter what, you know that." she reassured me as one hand was tangled into my blond locks and the other rubbed my back soothingly. "I don't care what you've done, we'll work through this together, okay?"

I pulled away from her, wiped the snot falling from my nose with a swipe of my arm and back of my hand, and nodded my head.

"I don't deserve it, but thank you for being here for me," I whispered.

"You're welcome," she said. "Now come back here and we'll talk it all out, okay?" She opened her arms out to me again and I fell right into her warm and loving embrace.

**AN: That was short, I know. Sorry for the wait... Uhh, anyway. I've never taken pain killers before, so I don't know how someone'll act if and when they're on it, so if I got that part wrong, I'm sorry! All I know is the affect of liquor in your system... not like I drink all the time or anything *cough. I hope you liked the chapter though. Review, would you? K, thanks!**

**OH YEAH! this story's been going on for a YEAR. for a WHOLE DAMN YEAR, and then some! i can't believe it. either i suck at updating, or i really love this story so much that i don't want it to end. haha. anyway, thanks to everyone who has been reading along and reviewing! each and everyone of your reviews make me happy and shitty at the same time. happy because people are actually reading this stuff, and shitty because i suck at updating and you leave such wonderful reviews. anyway, thanks, once again! i love you... and your reviews ;)  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

**AN: Happy Reading. Leave a review when you're done!**

**Chapter 14**

What do you do when your life's falling apart, your best friends hate you, your ex-girlfriend's angry at you, your mom can't even look you in the eye, and everyone who's meant something to you just doesn't give a fuck anymore?

You pop painkillers, drink liquor, and totally destroy your life.

Well, at least that's what I've chosen to do anyway.

The fact is though, and this is the most important fact, no one knows that I'm totally destroying myself. I still wake up in the mornings, go to school, sluggishly make my way through the school hallways, and find my way back home to do it all over again. The fact that I've been doing this for over a week has helped, somewhat. My tolerance level for all the shit that I'm doing just goes up, and now I'm just floating by in this world called life.

I've tried to talk to Miley. I've tried to talk to Oliver. I've tried to talk to Joannie. I've tried to talk to my mom. No one wants to listen. None of them do. They either give me an icy, cold stare, or give me the cold shoulder. I'm so numb and fucked up over the drugs and liquor that their actions don't really affect me. I just shrug my shoulders and walk away.

Things didn't start turning out in my favor until the beginning of the third week, when I was just roaming around the baseball field during PE and spotted Joannie sitting on the bleachers. I just stood there for a while, staring at her and taking in her beauty; it had been awhile since I've gotten to do so. God, she looked so good to me. The thing I missed the most about her were her eyes. They're so expressive and said things that she couldn't.

Those times, before I got with Miley, when we were together and Oliver was around, she'd give me this look that said 'I love you' and that was all I needed to get through the day. Knowing that she loved me, and was still on the same page with me, gave me hope about our future together. If I did stuff she didn't particularly like, those eyes would turn into slits and I'd back off of what I was doing. It wasn't until I started getting sick of the messing around and the jealousy making its round through my veins did I stop reading her eyes.

"Joannie..." It was said so silently and breathlessly that I didn't know I was the one who spoke of her name until she turned in her seat and _looked_ at me. I'm talking about dead on, eye-eye contact. Brown met blue, and I felt my knees buckle at the intensity of her stare. Her eyes narrowed a bit before she turned back around and stood up. As she began walking away, my legs decided to act on their own and I caught up to her before she could take a step. "Joannie, please..." I practically begged.

"What, Lilly?" she asked sharply, yanking her arm out of my grasp. "What do you want?" Her tone made me flinch and I took a step back, putting space between us in case my face is a target again.

"I'm sorry," I said in a small voice.

She whirled around, her brown hair flying after her, and gave me a hard stare. "You're sorry? You messed everything up, Lilly!" She blew up in my face, flailing her arms in the air proving a point.

"Everything was always messed up! What are you talking about?!" I finally snapped back. "The moment I kissed your cheek was when everything fucked up!" I said through gritted teeth. "You could've pushed me away, ignored what I did, told me not to do it again, or, _OR_, break it off with Oliver!" I yelled in her face, panting after I did so. The little amount of oxygen I was getting to my brain made me light headed from the pills and liquor. I closed my eyes and took in a deep, calming breath. When I started feeling better, I opened my eyes again and looked her straight into her brown eyes swirling with emotion. "You basically tied an invisible string around my neck and dragged me along. Six months, Joannie. _Six months_. You had six months to break it off with him, but you never did." She was about to say something, protest, but I held my hands up, palm out, to her face. "All those times you assured me time and time again that you loved me and was gonna do it, you never fucking did. For six months my heart was breaking slowly because I fell in love with my best friends girlfriend all the while fucking up a life-long friendship." I swallowed the huge lump in my throat and forced the tears at bay. When staring into her eyes got to be too much, I blinked and turned my head away from her.

"Lilly," she paused for a moment but I didn't respond. "Lilly," she said again, the tone in her voice made me look at her through the corner of my eyes. When she saw that she had my attention, she began to explain. "I didn't want to hurt Oliver, Lilly," she said. I shook my head and turned my back to her. "You gotta understand!" she exasperated. "He's _in_ love with me." Her hand patted her chest as she said this. "I didn't want to break his heart like that..."

"You would've broken it anyway!" I exclaimed. "Seriously, though, was I just some dumb ass you decided to string along? Were you only in it for the rush? Did you even love me at all?! Did you?" I asked seriously, staring at her intently. It felt like my gaze was piercing right through her, trying to find out for myself.

"Not did, do. I _do_ love you," she responded. "I love you with everything I've got... I just wished you didn't tell Oliver the way you did," she sighed.

"How were you gonna tell him, then, huh?!" I asked through gritted teeth.

She took in a deep breath, thought her answer through. "I was gonna... distance myself away from him. Make him think something was wrong and nothing will fix it, so he'll break up with me," she answered.

I laughed. A humorless laugh. Right in her face. "That's the stupidest shit I've ever heard in my life!" I exclaimed, shaking my head. "He knew," I said, nodding my head for emphasis, "he knew something was wrong with you. He even asked Miley if you seemed like you were acting strange to her, and she had a feeling... but she didn't know it was me, us." I turned to face the baseball field, my eyes zoning in on home plate. "That boy loves you," I said, shaking my head. "He would've stuck by you no matter what, until he got an explanation or things were fixed, he wouldn't have broken up with you over nothing."

From the corner of my eyes saw her hang her head, her wavy brown locks draping over her face. "I just... I didn't want to hurt him," she said quietly.

"Stop saying that!" I blew up, scaring the shit out of her. I turned to face her, she shrunk away, and I loomed over her when her ass met with the metal bench under her. "If you didn't want to hurt him, you shouldn't have ever fucked me, slept with me, kissed me, caressed me, told me you loved me!" I was so... angry. The whole thing was finally hitting me in the face, especially when it came to her. She was a part of this too, but it felt like I was taking the whole blame for everything. "Yeah, sure, it takes two to tango but you, I, _we_ should have stopped it before it began!"

"I'm sorry!" she cried. My gaze turned cold, even when her shoulders started trembling and she broke down crying.

I shook my head violently. "No, you're not! You're not fucking sorry!" I yelled. "If you were sorry you wouldn't have slapped the shit outta my face and put everything on me. You would have been there for me and work through everything with me. You... you fucked me over, Joannie." I felt the tears pool around my eyes so I brought my head back and stared into the clear blue sky. I bit on my bottom lip viciously and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I guess this was how everything was gonna turn out to be, huh? We would've never worked out." I sighed, angry at myself when a tear drop fell from the corner of my eye and slid down.

"No, Lilly!" Joannie shot up and turned to me. "Please, I need you." She splayed out her hand over her chest and patted over her heart. "I'm so sorry. I know, I fucked up, but please, I'm so sorry!" Seeing the tears fall down her face pulled the on the strings connected to my heart. "I wasn't thinking when I laid my hands on you... I was just so angry that my stupid plan wasn't working, and... I just..." she took the little half step that separated us and threw her arms around my torso. She buried her face into my chest and cried. "I miss you so fucking much. Please, forgive me for everything," she begged into my shirt.

I took in a deep breath and tried to pry her arms from around me. "I can't Joannie, not right now. I can't take this bullshit anymore," my breath hitched in my throat as I tried to keep the tears from falling as fast as hers. "Give me some time." With that, I successfully unwrapped her arms from around me and took a step back. Joannie made to follow me, but her legs gave way from underneath her and she landed on her knees in front of me with her arms out in front of her, holding my sides to help her stay up.

"Lilly... I need you," she cried, balling the bottom of my shirt in her fists. My fingers dug into her fist, trying to loosen her hold. When it finally did I took another step back, but now she had my fingers in her death grip. "I love you, Lilly!" she exclaimed, desperately. My head dropped at hearing those words. I wriggled my fingers from out of her grasp, she fell to a heap on the bleachers.

Then I ran. I ran across the freshly mowed baseball field, through the basketball courts in the gymnasium, around the school's hallway and into the parking lot. When I got to my car, I the license plate from the back of the car until something fell from it's place, and I pulled out the spare key I kept between the frame and the car itself.

When I got into my car and turned it on and sat there for awhile, tears falling from my face. I shook my head slightly, willing the tears to stop falling but it didn't happen. I reached under my seat and pulled out two items inside a plastic bag. I was down to my last pill(I raided through my moms medicine cabinets and found more drugs) and the bottle had about two more shots in it, at least.

I killed them both.

Driving under the influence while you're crying your eyes out was stupid, I knew that, but I did it anyway. My reflexes were slow and the tears falling from my eyes didn't help the sight sense in anyway.

I ran a red light and all I remember after that was the long, loud, and annoying honk from the truck in the oncoming traffic.

Everything after that was blank.

**AN: OoOoOoh, juicy. Lala. Classes start up tomorrow. Sorry I didn't update this as much as you and I both wanted. It's okay, right? No, it's not. I have morning classes, and I'm not a morning person, so I'll be cranky... anyway. Hope you enjoyed. Kill me later, okay? =)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN: Sorry. Happy Reading.**

**Chapter 15**

"Miley, please! I _love_ you!" I exclaimed, pounding on her closed car window.

Miley shook her head vigorously, wiping the tears falling from her eyes with her palms and back of her hand. "No, Lilly! You don't get to say that!" She cried before turning the car on.

"Please, Miley! Give me a chance, please," I begged, the tears running down my face.

Something snapped in her, I could see it, causing her to throw the door open. It hit me in the stomach and knocked me on my ass. I stared with wide eyes as she loomed over me. She looked pissed off with tears staining her cheeks and red blood shot eyes, I've never seen anyone more sexier in my life.

"A chance?!" she screamed, her voice sounded harsh against her throat. "You had a chance! You messed it all up. You're so fuckin' stupid Lillian!" Her southern twang became more prominent the angrier she got. "I will never forgive you, just.. Leave. Me. Alone!" she ground out before jumping back into her car.

I got over my shock before she could slam the door shut and yelled out, "I'm not gonna give up on you! I'm gonna show you that I really do love you, no matter what it takes!" She shot me a dirty glare and slammed the door hard. I saw her inhale a deep, but shaky, breath before changing gears and taking off.

The world seemed quiet, the birds and grasshoppers were chirping too loud and my heart seemed to beat slower but loudly in my chest and to my ears. I watched her car drive off slowly before time sped up again and my breathing became irregular.

The moment I blinked, I heard a loud crash and tires screeching, trying to avoid getting into the collision. When my eyes snapped open Miley's car was in the middle of it all, sandwiched between four or five other cars.

Like gravity, I was pulled to the wreckage. I ran straight to her car and tried my best to open her door, but it wouldn't budge. "Miley! MILEY!!" I exclaimed, pounding on the web that used to be her windshield. "It's okay, you're gonna be okay." That was basically my mantra. I kept saying it over and over again in my head as I balled up my fists and pounded as hard as I could. I felt the window break even more just a little bit with each pounding of my fist. I wasn't going to stop until I got her out of there. Panting and desperate, I used my elbow and slammed down hard. I ignored the pain shooting through my arm and the bits and pieces of the tough glass digging into my skin and used both fists to break the glass apart even more.

When the windshield was broken down all the way, I peered inside and saw her head lolled to one side with blood seeping out from somewhere above her hairline and slowly dribbling out of her mouth. I panicked. I climbed over the smashed up hood and used my elbows to push myself into the car. I reached out to her, caressed one of her cheeks, and her eyelids weakly opened. "Mi..Miley," I sobbed, "You.. you're gonna be o-okay." I looked straight into her beautiful blue eyes and held her gaze. It was glossed over and didn't resemble the livelihood I was so used to in them. "We'll get you outta here," I said, trying to calm my breathing and tears.

She inhaled deeply and weakly brought a hand up to cover mine. "Lilly..." she exhaled breathlessly, as if it was taking everything in her to utter my name.

"Miley... hang on, okay?" I curled my fingers around her hand and brought it up to my lips. "Just hang on, okay? You have to... I'm gonna need you to pull through, okay?"

"You hurt me..." her breathing was getting shorter.

"I know, and I'm so fucking sorry, but you've got to pull through! I'm gonna spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Just hang on!" I begged. Her eyes slid shut for a moment and I panicked. "MILEY!" I yelled. I saw movement behind her eyelids before it cracked open again.

"I... love... you..." she said with every exhale of her breath.

"I... I love you, too! Please, Miley please, be strong." I pleaded hysterically. "I love you so much and I will do anything and everything you tell me to do, just _please_ don't leave just yet. I need you in my life." I cried. Through the tears falling from my eyes I saw a ghost of a smile on her lips before her head fell to the side and her hand fell lifelessly in mine.

"Miley?! Miley!! MILEY, NO!!" I screamed and jerked. My eyes opened and I was blinded with bright light, forcing me to shut my eyes tightly. When was I ever laying down or closing my eyes in the first place?

"Lilly?" someone exclaimed to the right of me and I realized that a hand was cupping mine, so I gave it a weak squeeze. "She's awake!" The voice sounded excited yet tired at the same time. There was a hustle and bustle of movement but I forced myself to pay attention to other things. It felt like something was lodged into my nose, and things were taped down to my free hand. I took in the beeping sounds and hums of machines close by. "Lilly, baby, open your eyes," the voice said softly before I felt a hand cupping my right cheek.

My eyes fluttered open slowly and my vision was rather blurry, so I blinked a few times trying to straighten everything out. When everything came to, my eyes locked on concerned brown eyes. "Joannie?" I asked in a small, childlike voice. She nodded her head and brought a hand up to my hairline before smoothing it down my head. I motioned for a drink and she left my side for a moment to get a bottle of water with a straw in it. "Where am I?" I asked in confusion after taking a sip. Taking in my surroundings I realized that everything was white, and bright, and hurting my damn eyes.

"You're in the hospital," she answered, frowning. "You were in an accident, babe, remember?" she said with a shaky breath. My eyes went wide when I heard this and images from the dream, _nightmare_, I woke up from crashed through my mind and made me nauseous. It scared me how badly I wanted the brown eyes staring at me with concern were blue instead. I shook my head and words shitted out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"Where's Miley?" I asked. I really wanted her near-by, especially after have a dream that felt so god damned real. I didn't care if she hated me as long as she was alive and breathing, and anywhere in my sight, I would rest easier. Joannie furrowed her eyebrows and pulled back slightly, taken aback. Her grip on my hand loosened quite a bit, but I held on, wanting her to answer. That was all just a dream right? Miley wasn't in a car accident, right? "Where is she?!" I asked, panicked. My heart rate picked up and the monitor went crazy.

Noticing this, Joannie quickly assured me, "She's fine! Don't worry." She ran her fingers through my hair gently and I felt myself calm down. "You're fine, she's fine... everyone's just fucking fine..." I heard her mumble under her breath.

"Where's my mom?" I asked, noticing her cashmere sweater hanging on the back of the chair on the other side of my bed. Actually looking around the room and taking in my immediate surroundings, I noticed wilted flowers, balloons, cards, and teddy bears littering the tables and floors in my room. "And how long have I been knocked out?" I asked with a frown when my eyes landed on two batches of white roses, one wilted and the other fresh, my favorite flowers.

"About a week and she's with..." she mumbled a name that sounded like Oliver. I perked up instantly.

"Who?" I asked with hope.

She sighed and repeated, "Ollie."

"Really?" I asked with a smile on my face, "and where are they?" I felt my whole body warm up at the fact that Oliver was actually here, visiting me while I'm in the hospital.

Her frown deepened. "With Miley..." she answered in a defeated tone, like she didn't want me to know, but she didn't want to withhold information from me either. My whole body tingled and I felt like I was floating. Miley and Oliver were both here, maybe things will work out. "They went to the cafeteria to get some coffee," she informed. I felt my happiness slip away when my eyes landed on Joannie's sad face after I actually recognized her defeated tone.

"Joannie..." I trailed off, tugging our cupped hands up to my chest trying to get her attention. When I did, I gave her a warm smile and brought the back of her hand to my lips. "Thank you for being here for me," I told her sincerely.

She sighed and relaxed before assuring me, "It's fine. I was worried about you, everyone was. You don't know how my heart dropped after you ran off and I heard screeching tires before that horrible metal against metal sound vibrated throughout the whole school." There were light tears in her eyes and falling at a slow pace. Then my thoughts went back to that day I ran off and I flinched at the memory of harsh words being exchanged. My whole demeanor changed, and she noticed. "What?" she asked, scared, wiping the tears away with the back of her free hand.

"I... love Miley," I said slowly, there was no needs to beat around the bush. After that dream I had, and I reaction I got from it, I finally figured things out. Her eyes widened, jaw went slack, and she dropped her hands from mine.

"What?" she asked incredulously after a few awkward moments of silence.

"I.. had a dream." I tried to explain.

She frowned. "So what, you're Dr. MLK now?" she asked sarcastically. She stood up and started pacing. "You what? Had a dream involving her and so you've made your decision?!" she asked loudly. I nodded my head, because that's what's basically happened. "I can't believe this shit," she scoffed. "I'm here, Lilly. ME. Not her!" She exclaimed pointing at herself before pointing in the direction of the door.

I sighed. "You just said that she was in the cafeteria with my mom and Oliver," I pointed out.

"That's not the point!" she yelled. Her voice rang in my ears and I flinched.

"Then what's the point!?" I asked in a raised voice. "That you were here when I finally woke up and she wasn't? That doesn't matter! I'm sorry if I had a dream that didn't involve you, but helped me realize that I _can't_ _live_, _can't function,_ without Miley in my life!" I ended with a scream. My voice was protesting against the friction against my throat as my voice got louder with every word, but I didn't care. Things between Joannie and I had to end, and unfortunately it was here in the hospital.

During our little screaming match, the door opened at the far end of the room but both of us didn't notice. My eyes flitted over her shoulder and I saw a flash of chestnut locks before zoning in on blue-gray eyes. I felt my heart beat pump faster and I was getting light headed. My heart rate went up even more when I realized that Miley's eyes were wide open in shock and I had just realized what I confessed. It was nothing wrong, but that wasn't the way I wanted her to find out.

Joannie, finally realizing that my attention wasn't focused on her, turned around to see what I was staring at. From the corner of my eyes I saw her shoulders square up at the sight of the three other occupants in the room before she turned back to me. I felt my heart break at the sight of her looking so lost and confused, a whole different expression from just seconds ago.

We were all silent for a while until Miley cleared her throat. My eyes snapped to her form and she looked uncomfortable with her hands behind her back. "Well, I see that you're alive and well, so we're gonna go now." With that she reached out and cupped Oliver's hand in hers. My eyes dropped to the friendly, yet intimate gesture and it became hard to breathe. "Get well soon, Lilly," she said quietly before tugging Oliver out of the room. My eyes stayed on the closed door until it started burning. I blinked and turned away from the exit.

"Huh, who would have thunk?" Joannie asked with an air of wonder in her voice. It sounded as if she was really contemplating what just happened, but the look of smugness on her face stated other wise.

"I can't put up with this shit right now, Joannie. Go home," I ground out, pinching the bridge of my nose with my right hand.

She didn't comply. "Really? She just left you here, and now you're pushing me away? Nah uh, I'm not going," she said, shaking her head. "I'm gonna be here for you, not turn away when you need someone the most." I felt myself getting more and more tired the more she spoke. I just woke up after being knocked out for a week, and now every emotion that flashed through me was draining my energy. I really couldn't deal with any more bullshit at the moment.

"That's why she has me," mom finally spoke out for the first time ever since walking back into the room. "Maybe you_ should_ leave. You do have school tomorrow." Joannie looked like she was going to protest, but the look my mom gave her stopped her short.

"Fine," Joannie huffed, grabbing her jacket and slipping it on. "But I'll be back tomorrow," she promised. She gave me one final look before leaving. I sighed when she was finally out of my presence and felt myself about to fall into the darkness that was quickly engulfing me.

"Honey?" Mom's voice kept me from falling all the way and my eyes cracked open just a bit. I looked at her through my eye lashes.

I inhaled. "I'm so sorry mom," I croaked out in a raspy voice. "Sorry... putting... through this..." I exhaled, words missing from my apology.

I heard her sniffle and saw her bringing a hand up to her eyes. "It's fine, honey. I'm just so glad you're okay," she assured me, running a hand over my hair before grazing her fingertips on my face. "Never do that again, okay?" she asked. I nodded my head as a promise since words weren't forming in my brain. "Get some rest... the doctor will check up on you next time you wake up." I heard her mumble some other things, but by the time I heard rest I was already slipping back into unconsciousness.

I dreamed about ways to win Miley back and regaining Oliver's friendship again. Joannie was locked up in the furthest door in my mind, and Oliver was somewhere there too if that hand holding I saw was anything but comforting and friendly..

**AN: Throw me some ideas on how to make the second to last sentence work! It's time for Lilly to win Miley's heart back and Oliver's trust again.**

**PS... review. k, thanks.  
**


End file.
